Future Accident
by DanPhan1324
Summary: My 2nd Fanfic. Ember had gone into the future four years and accidentally stumbled upon her own wedding, thanks to a fight with Danny Phantom, he and Ember are now in the future. Will Danny question Ember's future husband? Will Danny and Ember be shocked...[R & R] (DxE)
1. Summary and Details

**Summary of Future Accident**

* * *

_**Quick Details.**_

**Author : Yo guess who, DanPhan1324 ;)**

**Title of Story : Future Accident.**

**Chapters : Will put down when this ff is finished :)**

**Pairings : Yeah...I don't do Sam x Danny...sorry...Worst. Pairing. Ever...all my fanfic's are on about Danny x Ember :D**

* * *

**Summary : This is basically a giant spoiler...if you'd rather skip it be my guest...some people don't like detailed summaries? :)**

Ember planned to go into the future and take her future self's enhanced guitar to destroy Danny Phantom in her timeline and rule the world.

Clockwork was aware of this and sent Danny to the future to stop Ember.

Though when Danny and Ember went into the future it wasn't how they planned it to go...

Ember had accidentally ran into her own wedding in the future...while Danny had also ran into his own wedding...strangely both their weddings were on the same day? Will Danny and Ember know why?

Kitty, Tucker, Clockwork and Sam all have a part in this :)

Want to read on? It all starts with the first chapter my friends...

Please go to the next chapter if you like where this stories heading...

Will talk to y'all in later chapters :)

Next stop...CHAPTER 1.


	2. How it all started

**-Chapter 1-**

**Hey! This is my 2nd fanfic so if you haven't read my first called "Phantom and McLain" might as well check it out ;)**

**THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL, pity yeah...I'm doing Phantom and McLain 2 after this ;)**

**Now with a new plot and everything, I introduce to you my second masterpiece... "Future Accident"**

* * *

**-Embers's Realm-**

"Kitty, I'm leaving now..." Ember said to her best friend as she looked back excited.

"I can't believe you're doing this! Especially this, it's so crazy! I mean...you've tried taking over the world with music, tried turning Amity into an all girls utopia, help from me obviously...but that doesn't come close to what you're doing now!" Kitty screamed with joy.

"Yeah, it's what I do...I like the dangerous and stupid things I shouldn't attempt...I'll be back with what I want, trust me..." Ember said sternly as she flew out her realm leaving an excited Kitty to her thoughts.

"She's gonna get in trouble again..." Kitty said softly after she left and flew to her realm.

**-Clockworks Realm-**

Observant one "Ember, you're here?!"

Observant two "We saw that you would be coming, you can still stop now what you are doing!"

"Pah! Why would I do that!? Just wondering, what are you doing here? Where's Clockwork?" Ember asked casually since the Observants were Clockwork would usually be.

"He is with the other Observants, we were told to watch the tower while he is away." Observant two answered simply floating as they usually did.

"Oh perfect! That just makes my plan a lot smoother doesn't it?" Ember said as a trick question smirking evilly.

"Ember, you have the power to stop yourself now" Observant one said since the Observants weren't able to do anything.

"Yeah you're right I do have the power...but not to stop!" Ember said as she grabbed a time medallion and switched a few dials and within minutes she arrived to her desired destination.

"We must warn Clockwork immediately, she can not meet herself in the future!" Observant two said as he moved slowly to the direction of where all the other Observants would be and Clockwork.

**-With Ember in the future by four years-**

A small portal then opened into the future and out came Ember with one of Clockwork's time medallions around her neck.

"Huh...four years? Nothings changed..." Ember said softly as she shrugged seeing the exact same town as her time.

**-With the Observants-**

"Clockwork we must speak with you." Observant one said to Clockwork who was talking with other Observants.

"Yes." Clockwork simply answered.

"Ember McLain has-" Observant two began to say only for Clockwork to raise a hand.

"Yes, I know, she has gone to the future to take her future self's more enhanced guitar to rule the world in this time." Clockwork said without a care in the world.

"And you are not doing your job, why?" Observant one asked a little annoyed.

"I will take care of it." Clockwork stated as he waved his hand calmly and next minute he teleported to where Danny was.

**-Meanwhile with Danny-**

"Worst. Movie. Ever." Tucker simply stated as Danny and Sam nodded in agreement as the three friends walked out the movie theatre disappointed.

"Hey Danny, I was thinking of asking Valerie out? What do you think?" Tucker asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Tucker, you can't ask out girls, let alone talk to them for long...what makes you think you can actually ask out a girl?" Danny replied smiling playfully as Sam snickered.

"Well...yeah...but...yeah...you're not exactly amazing with the ladies yourself Danny! I mean where's your girlfriend?" Tucker asked annoyed while smirking.

"Well..." Danny said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck not sure what to say.

Suddenly a portal opened up in front of Danny, little did he know that, that moment would change his life forever...

"Clockwork?" Danny asked as a figure stepped out the portal revealing Clockwork without emotion turning to his infant form.

"Daniel, Ember McLain has gone into the future and is going to ruin this timeline, I need you to go there and stop her without damaging the future, I wanted to ask you personally since you earned my respect when I sent you into the past and you didn't change anything." Clockwork stated smiling.

"No problem Clockwork we can handle Ember!" Sam said up beat only for Clockwork to raise a hand at her.

"No Samantha, this journey is only for young Daniel to take, I can not risk you two coming along." Clockwork stated as he put a time medallion on Danny's neck and within seconds he was in the future a few minutes before Ember would have arrived.

"Clockwork, what if Danny needs our help!? He's only fourteen!? Ember is a powerful ghost! Don't you think he will need the back-up!?" Tucker yelled not liking the Danny solo idea plus he wanted to help Danny put Ember away.

"I'm sorry...yes you are right, he is only fourteen and Ember is a powerful ghost, I totally agree but like most difficulties in life he must take this one on his own." Clockwork said simply as he returned back to the Observants.

**-With Danny-**

"Woah, that was weird?" Danny said softly as he arrived and saw the future of Amity Park.

"Nothing's changed? How many years did Clockwork send me forward by?" Danny asked himself quietly as he saw another portal open a few feet from him and out came Ember.

Ember "Huh...four years? Nothings changed..."

'Four years?' Danny thought.

"Weird? She thought the same thing..." Danny said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dipstick?!" Ember yelled since she heard his voice, she turned around with a glare looking at Danny.

"Nice to see you too!" Danny said playfully as he waved.

Ember flew at Danny with intense speed on her guitar, Danny saw this coming and generated two ecto energy balls as they formed in his hands.

Ember flew into Danny which caused his to fly back into a wall. "Ow..." Danny mumbled holding his head in pain.

"Awh what's the matter Phantom? Can't handle a girl's hit?" Ember teased as Danny zapped her with the two ecto balls he was charging. She then was forcefully shoved backwards causing her to land on top of a car. "Ugh..." Ember mumbled as she got up slowly.

"Awh what's the matter McLame? Can't handle a boy's little push?" Danny taunted as Ember did before.

This caused Ember to rage and jump up and swing her guitar at Danny, though Danny dodged it with ease. Danny tried swinging his arm but she dodged it too, since Danny knew he had to wrap this up he took a deep breath while Ember saw what was coming and amped up her guitar as she smashed a power chord.

Ember's powered up power chord and Danny's ghostly wail collided with evenly matched power, the explosion made Ember and Danny go intangible and invisible through a wall or door on the opposite side of the streets from each other.

On Danny's side of the street he went intangible through a wall into what appeared to be a small compact room. What shocked Danny was what he saw in the small room, there stood what he thought was the future version of Ember...in a wedding dress.

She genuinely looked really happy, Danny thought she looked a lot different from the Ember he knew in his time...the one that was on the other side of the street now.

Future Ember looked the same, but different at the same time. She still had blue flaming hair, she also had what Danny thought was a red dip dye on the end of her blue flames. She was a lot taller, looked like she was around twenty, her make-up was definitely unmissable since she had a lot of it but it wasn't her usual patterns under her eyes. She had a few more piercings in her ear and a tattoo Danny knew was new since Ember didn't have it in his time, it was a big red heart that was wrapped in blue flames, two small figures on the outside of the heart, one figure was wearing black with white snowy hair and the other was a girl with blue hair. There was a very distinct D + E in the centre of the heart.

'That is actually a pretty cool tattoo!' Danny thought approvingly.

Only thing that came to Danny's mind was 'Ahaha! Ember get's married! Oh that's priceless!' Danny thought not thinking who her fiancé could be...

Then he saw Kitty and shockingly...Sam...walk next to Ember also wearing dresses for the wedding. 'What the? What's Sam doing with Ember!?' Danny thought strangely. 'Okay weird, maybe they're friends in the future...'

**-Meanwhile with Ember-**

The moment when her power chord and Danny's wail collided she got blasted to a direction of a wall, she quickly went intangible and turned invisible as soon as she was inside the room, the room was fairly small.

Ember looked up and her eyes suddenly widened seeing her enemy Danny Phantom in a black tux, he looked fairly similar to her timeline enemy. This Phantom was a lot taller, he had more of a built up body and his hair was different too, it was still snowy white but it had a few streaks of green at the top of it. This Danny Phantom had two piercings in his right ear along with a tattoo; red heart, blue flames, two figures, one black with white hair and other was a girl with blue hair, with a D + E in the middle of the heart.

'That is an awesome tattoo dipstick! Didn't think he would ever get a tattoo, let alone one that cool!' Ember thought nodding slowly.

Another thing in Ember's mind that she just noticed. 'Wait...the dipstick gets married! Oh my god that's hilarious!'

Ember then saw his geek friend, Tucker, what shocked Ember was that she saw her best friends boyfriend...Johnny 13...next to Danny also wearing a tux. 'What. Is. Johnny. Doing. There!?' Ember thought wide eyed.

Danny and Ember thought they had seen enough of each other preparing to get married, they both phased out of their walls at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment before they were in hysterics, just laughing at each other, not caring what the other was laughing at.

Ember was first to stop her laughing fit and charged at Danny pinning him down in an awkward position. Danny was still laughing even though he was pinned to the floor.

A slight blush came upon Ember's face when she realised how bad it would look if people were just passing by...

"Ahahahah! Oh my god Ember, Ember! I have to tell you something hilarious!" Danny said hardly breathing.

Ember quickly got off Danny when she realised what it looked like...she just laughed at what she saw earlier again. "Okay dipstick, but I have to tell you something that is definitely way funnier than what you're going to tell me!"

"Ahahaha sure! I don't think it will be funnier though! Ember...ahaha, Ember...how many years did you go into the future again?" Danny laughed.

"Ahahahaha! Around about four years!" Ember laughed knowing that Danny was going to get married in four years. Danny thinking and laughing at the same reason but Ember getting married in four years instead.

"Ahahaha! Sorry...ahahaha...Ember but I can't stop, pahahaha laughing!" Danny struggled to say.

"Same here ahaahaha baby-pop!" Ember said laughing too.

"Haha, wait can we fight in a minute? My side hurts!" Danny asked holding his side while still laughing.

"Yeah sit down somewhere ahaha!" Ember suggested laughing.

They walked into the closest building eyes closed laughing hysterically. They stopped laughing as soon as all the talking in the place they were in fell silent. Everyone in the room felt like the two teenagers looked oddly familiar but didn't give it more thought. Another ghost in the same room grabbed Ember and Danny's arms and said "I think it's starting, sit down!" The ghost then dragged Ember and Danny to two empty seats next to each other.

They both whispered to each other "Okay, you will not believe this but I saw you about to get-" they both stopped whispering when they heard an organ beginning to play.

It was the usual marriage tone that played on every organ in every wedding in every church that was when Ember and Danny only just realised they were in a church...

They both now looked around the church and saw something that surprised Danny and Ember.

Both teens stood shocked, mainly Danny, Danny's eyes widened seeing that he and Ember were looking at future Danny at the altar looking nineteen years old in a black tux, he looked really happy. Ember began to snicker since she saw him like this earlier today.

"Dipstick, I was going to say that YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED AHAHAH! AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE RAN INTO YOUR WEDDING! C'mon let's stay here and see who you're marrying! I bet it's that red huntress or that goth chick of yours!" Ember whispered loudly while snickering in Danny's ear.

"Oh my god...I'm getting married four years from now!? And Ember that's what I was going to say, I saw future you in a wedding dress too, it was hilarious!" Danny whispered to Ember.

"What? Who the hell would I marry? I already broke up with Skulker ages ago! And why would I get married on the same day as you dipstick! If anything I would've changed my wedding day!" Ember hissed annoyed that her future self would actually have her wedding day same as Danny's.

After Ember said that, Danny's eyes widened as he jumped to conclusions, seeing Danny's eyes widen got her thinking. 'Wait a minute...' Ember thought as her eyes widened.

Ember and Danny's eyes began to twitch rapidly, they were both thinking the same thing...

When they were about to speak the church doors were opening and on came more marriage music.

Danny and Ember turned their heads slowly only to see their worst nightmares...

Future Ember came in walking down the aisle with flowers. Ember and Danny's eyes were now the size of dinner plates, they both looked at each other, then to future Danny then to future Ember, then back to each other now knowing their thoughts and predictions were facts.

Future Ember arrived at the altar and turned to face future Danny and looked into his eyes as future Danny did the same.

Danny and Ember had the urge to scream but they both knew very well not to disturb someone's wedding...their own wedding...

Suddenly a cloud of white smoke appeared behind the future couple and Clockwork appeared as the priest.

Clockwork began to say once everyone was quiet "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Amity and the ghost Zone, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, Daniel please your vows"

"Ember McLain, Emy, Em...my beautiful dancing flame..." Future Danny began to say smiling.

'Woah, his voice sounds different...' Ember thought oddly.

Past Danny's mouth was the shape of an O and Ember just blushed red from the awkwardness between her and Danny. "MY DANCING FLAME?" Ember hissed to Danny in shock and confusion.

Future Danny "...when we first met...we...well...I was fourteen and let's be honest no one could have said that we were a obvious couple?" He said smiling as future Ember giggled slightly.

"Though over the years I have found that there couldn't possibly be anyone that could be more perfect for me...than you. You became my life, I want to see you everyday, in the morning, during the day, and in the night...your eyes are more beautiful than stars, your talent is more amazing than the depths of the ghost zone...Ember I love you..." Future Danny said full heatedly with soul.

Half of the church began to cry...especially someone in particular...

"Uh...can we leave now and return to me kicking your butt for time traveling in the first place?" Danny asked softly still looking at what the future holds, he then turned and saw Ember crying.

"Uh...Ember are you-" Danny said only to get interrupted by her.

"-Shut up dipstick!" Ember growled rubbing a few tears away. "You're disturbing a wedding!" She whispered fiercely.

"Yeah...OUR WEDDING!" Danny hissed back. "Now can we leave!?" Danny pleaded.

Ember couldn't help but think of all the romantic and sweet things future Danny said about her future self...

'Was this really what was going to happen? How could us being enemies have led to this?' Ember thought to herself.

Clockwork "Ember please, your vows..."

"Ah crap." Ember mumbled simply. "Okay now we can leave!" Ember said quickly.

"Hmm let me think..." Danny said faking thinking. "HELL NO! We listened to my vows, I'd love to hear yours!" Danny smirked which made Ember frown with annoyance and sigh heavily.

"Ugh! You're such a dipstick, you know that!?" Ember hissed.

"Heh, yeah but I'm _your_ dipstick..." Danny joked which clearly annoyed Ember since you could see her fist clench.

Ember growled back clenching her fist, also if you were there you could hear her teeth grinding.

* * *

**Hey what did y'all think of the first chapter? Don't like it? Sorry...but tell me why?**

**If ya did like it please review! Even if you didn't I still want a review c'mon guys! Longer reviews make me a hell load happier! :D**


	3. Definition Of Awkward

**-Chapter 2-**

**Forgot something - I don't own anything.**

**I updated chapter 2 :) Please please read and review...sorry for any future grammar and spelling mistakes I may have made :/**

* * *

Future Ember "Danny, baby-pop, my dipstick...Danny Phantom..."

"Danny PHANTOM!? Why aren't I human at my own wedding?" Danny whispered to Ember just noticing he was Phantom up by the altar. Ember shrugged not knowing, plus she wasn't really listening, her attention was on the future her and her words.

"I know we didn't meet in a 'normal' way...like online dating, a cup of coffee, friends introducing us or even just meeting by a bus stop..." Future Ember said smiling as future Danny smiled back."No, we met more strange than possible...I tried taking over the world with my guitar while brainwashing people and you ended up being the hero and shoving me into a lunch box thermos..." Future Ember said deliberately making it sound stupid and strange.

Past Danny laughed a little at what future Ember had said. Past Ember just gave a weak smile at the truth.

"Baby-pop, you know there aren't words existing that can describe how much I love you..." Future Ember said with a small tear forming in her eye.

Ember's eyes widened, she slowly turned her head to look at Danny. Danny had a small smile on his face still watching their future selves. 'His smile is kinda cute when it's not a smug...' Ember thought strangely.

"What I'm saying is, you becoming a full ghost for me is everything, I love you dipstick..." Future Ember finished.

The rest of the church was now crying except Ember and Danny. Ember and Danny were shocked more than any other emotion.

"You became a full ghost for me?" Ember said softly and quietly.

"I have no idea...I mean...I mean in the future I have? Oh my god...I'm going to die in four years!" Danny panicked knowing when he was going to die as he nervously looked into Danny's eyes.

Clockwork "Danny Phantom, do you take Ember McLain as your lawfully wedded ghost wife?"

"I do." Future Danny said smiling.

"Ember McLain, do you take Danny as your lawfully wedded now FULLY ghost husband?" Future Clockwork asked.

Future Ember smiled warmly hearing Clockwork emphasize 'fully ghost'. "I do."

"It is my honor to announce and pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Phantom!" Clockwork said with actual emotion.

Ember's eyes widened and Danny's jaw dropped. 'Mr...and...Mrs...Phantom...' Went through both the young teenagers minds.

'Ember...Phantom?' Ember was completely freaked.

"You may now kiss the bride." Clockwork stated in a passive tone.

Ember and Danny's eyes twitched uncontrollably. Their jaws were shut tight, they tried not to make any eye contact with each other, they both sat very still almost like they weren't even there.

Future Danny cupped Ember's chin with his thumb and index finger. They both leaned in, future Ember wrapped her arms around future Danny's neck, it was a romantic kiss. Ember's flaming blue hair rose with the same amount of power as a whole city cheering her name. "My dancing flame" Future Danny said softly as they parted.

Danny tried to look away from the kiss but he was too shocked to do so. Ember thought that the kiss was the most romantic kiss she had even seen or did, or will do.

The whole church clapped and cheered. 'I've never seen my hair act up like that before! Just from a kiss!' Ember thought shocked.

Future Danny grabbed future Ember bridal style and said "We'll hope to see you all at reception!" He then phased Ember and himself through the ceiling.

Ember and Danny finally made eye contact as everyone was leaving and talking about the new amazing couple of the ghost zone.

It was pure silence between the two teenagers, no one spoke, no one could find the right words to speak.

After a few minutes of silence Danny spoke up. "...Uh...*cough*...Ember...c-could..do-do you...think we could maybe pretend none of this ever happened and pretend you never went to the future in the first place, and next time I see...you *cough* we just go back to witty banter and enemy on enemy fighting?" Danny asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't have it *cough* any other way dip-Phantom." Ember said looking at the floor also not whispering anymore since everyone was gone.

They both flew out of the church slowly and awkwardly, no one even had the thought of saying more. Ember began rubbing the back of her neck while staring at the floor nervously as Danny was tugging the collar of his hazmat suit while staring at the sky.

"Time Out." A tall figure said slowly as everything began to freeze around the two teenagers, the whole universe had frozen.

"Hello." Clockwork said smoothly with no hint of emotion.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked confused at the reason of his presence, though he was thankful he was here to break the tension anyway.

"Oh hey grampa..." Ember said not caring, she just thought Clockwork was there to stop her himself.

"Ember! Respect! Master of time here!" Danny said with the introduction.

"Yeah, I already know Clockwork, that doesn't mean I like him." Ember said shrugging her shoulders.

"Indeed, I was in my watch tower as I saw everything go pass. Amber, Daniel...I need the both of you to come with me." Clockwork said as he changed to his infant form.

Danny yelled "AMBER!?". At the same time Ember yelled "DANIEL!?"

"YEAH IT'S MY NAME! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT!?" Danny and Ember shouted at each other at the same time. They stopped giving each other glares when they both heard Clockwork beginning to laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha! You and Daniel have quite the chemistry..." Clockwork said with a smile turning into his elder form.

"WHAT!?" Ember and Danny screamed as they both jumped a few feet away from each other.

Clockwork simply carried on smiling and grabbed them both by the shoulder and used his teleportation powers and send them both and himself to his Clock Tower.

**-Clock Tower-**

"Why are we here Clockwork?" Danny asked curiously seeing how him and Ember were in his tower.

"I needed to get back to my tower? You two can leave if you please, Ember's been stopped, thank you Daniel." Clockwork said as he went and continued to watch time.

Ember shrugged and flew on her guitar, heading to her realm.

"C-clockwork?" Danny asked softly.

"Daniel, to answer your question yes. That was supposed to happen, if today didn't happen and you didn't know about your future you would've still fallen in love with Ember. You might still do that but it may take longer since you both know your futures, if this changes too much in the timeline, you two knowing, then I will have to erase today from your minds." Clockwork said without emotion.

Danny nodded slowly and said "It won't change anything, when I next see her we'll fight as we usually would."

Danny then took his leave flying towards the Fenton Portal.

**-Ember's Realm-**

Kitty phased through Ember's door to see an annoyed Ember fiddling with her guitar.

"Ember what are you doing? You've never had trouble tuning your guitar before?" Kitty asked strangely.

"Huh? Oh hey Kitty...no no...are you kidding? I mean this is usually what happens when I try to tune my guitar!" Ember insisted on it not being a fuss.

"Are you sure? Every time I see you tune it, it usually takes a few minutes...and you do it with ease, you look like you're seriously frustrated?" Kitty observed.

"Well maybe if you weren't talking so much I would do it with ease!" Ember barked in a sour mood since she knew what Kitty was saying was true but she denied it knowing that her mind was on other things.

"Ember what's wrong with you? You're acting really weird and less dangerous than normal...I mean usually you would be getting me into trouble and starting fights at pubs for fun...now you're just sitting in your realm..." Kitty said.

"Well maybe I like sitting in my realm and not causing trouble?" Ember lied.

"Okay there's something wrong with you...c'mon Ember let's go attack Amity! That'll get you back to normal!" Kitty suggested happily as she grabbed Ember's arm and tugged.

"No Kitty, I don't want to go to Amity!" Ember replied quickly sounding panicked and nervous.

"Please! Or I'll go get Johnny and he can help me work out what's wrong with you..." Kitty said knowing what she would change her mind.

'If Johnny's knows about this I'll never hear the end of it!' Ember thought fed up.

"Fine..." Ember mumbled as she strapped her guitar to her back and teleported her and Kitty to Amity.

**-In Amity-**

Kitty was destroying everything in sight for fun, blowing up bus stops, road signs, roads, pavements and trash cans.

Ember floated on the spot moving very slowly into dark places around and behind trees trying to hide if a certain someone came.

"Ember what gives? I'm not destroying everything on my self!?" Kitty asked and said annoyed.

"Nothing." Ember stated quietly as she flew behind a different tree.

**-Meanwhile with Danny-**

Danny just came back from Clockwork's realm and flew towards Tucker and Sam talking while they walked down a street. Danny changed back into Danny Fenton behind them.

"Oh hey Danny!" Tucker said as he heard something behind him and turned.

"Danny how did it go with Ember?" Sam asked curiously.

Danny wasn't ignoring Sam or Tucker, there were just other things on his mind.

"Danny what gives? You're being really quiet?" Tucker asked worried with Sam nodding in agreement.

"It's nothing..." Danny said as he only just paid attention to his friends.

"Did you go into the past again?" Sam asked curiously.

"No." Danny stated simply.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense had gone off. Danny didn't do or say anything, he didn't move.

"Danny!? Um going ghost?" Sam said in a confused voice.

"Yeah Danny c'mon, it's ghost hunting time!" Tucker said as he held out a Fenton Thermos.

'Oh no...what if it's Ember, I don't want to hurt her? How can I not hurt her without telling Sam and Tucker why I'm not fighting her?!' Danny thought uneasy and protectively.

"Uh...going ghost." Danny said softly as the two rings appeared and he floated slowly around until he saw Kitty destroying things from a distance. Sam and Tucker were right behind him.

'Oh phew it's only Kitty!' Danny said gladly as he now flew faster charging two ecto energy balls from his hands. "Hey Kitty what are you doing destroying random public property?! Isn't banishing men kind of your thing?" Danny asked with a smug as he was about to shoot the two ecto balls.

Kitty then realised he was there, she stopped blowing things up. "Oh Danny! I'm trying to get Ember out of her rut...she's acting weird?" Kitty said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Danny then stiffened knowing Ember was probably here. Danny then disregarded the two ecto balls and powered them down and floated closer to the floor next to Sam and Tucker.

"Ember, Danny's here! You can kick his butt and then you'll be back to normal, just because you're not blowing up anything doesn't mean you can't hurt Phantom!?" Kitty said excitingly to get her best friend back as she dragged Ember out from behind the tree by force since Ember was trying to resist.

Ember stiffened when she saw Danny and Danny became more still when he saw Ember.

Tucker noticed Danny acting lifeless. "Danny what's wrong with you?"

Danny didn't answer, his full attention was on Ember.

Kitty "Ember what's wrong now!? Why aren't you fighting? C'mon use some power chords! Danny's right there!?"

Ember didn't answer, her full attention was on Danny.

Kitty was trying to get Ember's attention by waving her hands in front of her face as Tucker did the same to Danny. Since Kitty was distracted, Sam took this as an opportunity as sucked Kitty into a Fenton Thermos. Ember stood there not realising nor caring that Kitty just disappeared. She just stood there twiddling her thumbs.

Tucker held up his Fenton Thermos aiming at Ember, as soon as Danny realised he jumped in front of Ember and stretched his arms out in front of her protectively screaming "NO!"

As soon as Danny realised what he did, he furiously blushed and quickly said "Uh...bye!" He then flew away to no specific destination, leaving a very confused Tucker and Sam.

Ember began to blush and abruptly teleported away in a whirlwind of flames.

**-A few days later with Danny-**

**-Knock knock 11:34 p.m-**

"Don't come in, come back tomorrow..." Danny said softly.

"That's what you said yesterday Danny?" Tucker said worryingly through the door.

"Tucker maybe you should give him one more day, he has been really quiet for some reason and doesn't want to talk about it..." Jazz said walking past Danny's room with Tucker standing on the outside.

"(Sigh) I'll come see you tomorrow Danny..." Tucker said fed up.

"No rush." Danny said softly as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**-With Ember-**

(This is when Sam and Tucker had already sent Kitty back to the ghost zone, her fist stop...Ember's realm.)

Kitty bashed Ember's door open. "WHAT'S WITH YOU EMBER!? We were in Amity Park and you stood there like a statue! You're normally the one destroying everything in sight for fun, not me!" Kitty yelled as Ember stood still.

"What's weirder was you didn't fight Danny and he didn't fight you! Normally you guys do loads of witty banter all day and kick each others butts, you guys were just standing there twiddling your thumbs!" Kitty continued to yell.

"It's nothing Kitty..." Ember said softly shrugging.

'Oh my god so glad Kitty wasn't there when Danny was protecting me otherwise this conversation would be a lot worse...' Ember thought uneasy.

'Did you just call him Danny?' Ember's conscience said to Ember in a shocked tone.

"Ugh, you've been like this ever since you came back from your 'going to the future plan'! Did it backfire? Did Danny stop you?" Kitty asked concerned that something might have happened.

Ember blushed at the name Danny and didn't answer. Ember slowly turned away from Kitty, she was facing one of her walls, too bad Kitty already noticed...

"Why are you blushing? You never blush! Barely any ghosts blush?" Kitty said confused.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!" Ember abruptly yelled.

"Woah! Calm down...*cough* you were." Kitty said with a small smirk.

"NO I WASN'T!" Ember yelled as her blush faded.

"Sure..." Kitty said smugly.

"Look, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep..." Ember said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Right, I'm staying over." Kitty said shrugging.

"Why?" Ember asked confused.

"You've been acting weird all day, I'm just watching over you just incase?" Kitty said in a friendly way.

'Plus you talk in your sleep...I might find out what's wrong with you...' Kitty thought smartly.

**-Danny's Dream-**

Dream Ember "Oh my god Danny that sounds perfect!"

Dream Danny "All for you my dancing flame..."

Dream Ember "A week in France for our honeymoon, I couldn't ask for a better husband!"

Dream Danny "Paris, the city of love. One week, with the most beautiful woman in the world, what could anyone want more?"

Dream Danny began to lean closer to Ember and Ember did the same...

Danny suddenly woke up screaming.

"DANNY!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" Jazz screamed smashing Danny's door open referring to the screaming.

"I...uh...had a weird...dream..." Danny said slowly.

"A dream that caused you to scream!?" Jazz said unbelievingly.

Danny stayed silent and went back to sleep, Jazz went back to her room.

**-Meanwhile with Ember-**

Ember was having the exact same dream as Danny...

Dream Danny began to lean closer to Ember and Ember did the same...

"ARGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ember screamed herself awake.

"AHH! What the hell Ember!?" Kitty screamed since Ember screamed scaring her awake.

"I had a freakin' nightmare!" Ember yelled.

"About what? No nightmare can make you scream yourself awake!" Kitty yelled back.

"I'm not telling and it was the scariest thing in the world!" Ember said sternly.

"We're ghosts? And you're calling a dream scary?..." Kitty said stupidly as Ember sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

**-Clockworks Realm-**

"Hmm...this could be a problem in the time stream." Clockwork said to himself looking at different screens showing Danny and Ember screaming at a simple dream.

Observant one "Then you must do something about it."

"Hello." Clockwork said simply.

Observant two "If this is going to be a problem, you _should_ be fixing it."

"Yes, I will. Please leave me do my work." Clockwork said emotionless as the two Observants left.

* * *

**Yeah yeah blah blah, you get where this author note is going...if I'm late updating more in future I'm really sorry I know you don't want to hear my excuses but for those who actually care, I've been thrown a hammer load of essays from English and Science...joy...I will still update but it might not be as quick as usual :(**


	4. Truth Comes Out

**-Chapter 3-**

**C'mon guys, any chance of getting more reviews on this chapter? :(**

* * *

**-Morning with Ember-**

"Ugh..." Ember groaned waking up to see a smirking Kitty next to her.

"Did you have a good nap?" Kitty said smirking.

"Worst. Sleep. Ever." Ember enunciated.

"Yeah, sounds like Danny was messing with your mind _all_ night..." Kitty said smugly.

Ember abruptly and literally jumped out of her bed eyes wide. "WHAT!?"

"Ember, I'm not going to lie to you...you talk in your sleep..." Kitty said with a straight face.

Ember didn't reply. She just let Kitty carry on...

"You were saying cute things like,

'I love you more baby-pop...'

'C'mon dipstick, we're going to be late for our reservation!'

'Oh my god thanks baby-pop! You really are the best husband ever...'" Kitty listed smugly which caused Ember to blush massively.

"It's not Phantom!" Was all Ember could say.

"Oh please Ember, you don't call anybody else baby-pop..." Kitty said with the same smug smile.

**-Meanwhile in the morning with Danny-**

"What? It's like 11:30 in the morning?" Danny said opening his eyes knowing it wasn't a school day but also knew he _normally_ should have gotten waked up by now.

"...weird night..." Danny mumbled getting up from his bed and walking downstairs and saw all his family already eating breakfast.

"Thanks for waking me up guys..." Danny said sarcastically pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Danny we didn't wake you up because you were having a really good dream..." Jazz said with a smug smile.

Danny was now done pouring cereal, he then began to walk over to family, Jazz was slightly giggling...

"...Danny who's Ember?" Maddie asked curiously.

Danny suddenly dropped his bowl of cereal on the floor as the milk spilt all over the floor.

"I'm sorry what!?" Danny said in a panicked tone.

"Your mother and I walked past your room this morning and heard you dreaming about someone named Ember?" Jack explained the question.

"SHE'S NO-ONE!" Danny screamed picking up his bowl off the floor.

"Oh so it's a girl!" Maddie said in a jokey way since she thought it was just a friend.

Jazz knew exactly who Ember was and that they were enemies, she couldn't help but snicker.

"Hahah! Danny, you were saying all kind of things about Ember, it was hilarious when _I_ heard! You were saying things like,

'I love you my beautiful flame'

'Ahaha, my dancing flame don't worry, I told you we'll be on time, I wouldn't make us late for our date!'

'Emy, isn't this perfect? Oh I almost forgot, I got you a small something...'" Jazz listed smugly seeing Danny's blush grow quicker every passing second.

"It's not Ember!" Was all Danny said feeling the heat coming off his face.

"Oh please Danny, who else could you call Emy and 'my beautiful dancing flame'?" Jazz said with the same smug smile.

**-Next Day with Danny-**

"Hey Danny! Good to see you're up and well again!" Tucker said as he saw Danny walking down a street then Tucker ran up to him.

"Hey Tuck." Danny said with a straight face.

"Danny, there haven't been as many ghost attacks the past few days...what have you been doing in your room?" Tucker asked concerned.

'C'mon Fenton, think of an excuse that doesn't involve Ember...' Danny thought calmly.

"I was ill." Danny lied simply.

"Well why didn't you tell me when I came to visit three days ago and the day after? And plus you said you didn't want to talk about it..." Tucker asked knowing that his statement was a lie.

'Awh man...' Danny thought uneasy.

"Tucker...who-who do...you think I'll be with in the future?" Danny asked looking straight down at the floor.

"Your parents, me and Sam, in a university dorm with me and maybe with some other people we've met in the future?" Tucker answered confused and unsure of the question.

"That's not what I meant...I meant say if I got married...who do you think the other person in the marriage would be?" Danny said bluntly.

"Oh...um...to be honest I guess it would be...wait...why?" Tucker asked with a worried expression.

"Just...answer..." Danny said in a fed up tone.

"Okay...in all honesty my first guess would have been Sam...seeing how you both have a thing for each other..." Tucker answered shrugging.

'Ouch. Who do you think the last person would be?' Danny's conscience said.

"Who do you think the last person would be?..." Danny asked quietly.

"Probably one of your enemies in the ghost zone that are around your age, like Spectra, Desiree, Kitty or Ember..." Tucker answered again shrugging.

'Woah. Last person would be Ember...who would've thought you guys would get married in four years...' Danny's conscience commented.

"Seriously Danny you're scaring me...why are you asking?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...just curious." Danny answered truthfully.

"Oh speaking of enemies, what was with you and Ember the other day? I mean you both stood there staring at each other, not moving or saying anything...it was kind of creepy for me and Sam, even Kitty looked like she had no idea what was happening..." Tucker said to Danny.

Suddenly Kitty flew in between the two talking from the skies.

"Okay Danny, we need to talk." Kitty said sternly as Danny gulped knowing what Kitty was going to talk about.

"Uh...I can't! I have to go with Tucker to his house to do a science project for school..." Danny lied which grabbed Tucker's attention.

"No we don't?" Tucker said cluelessly.

'Why is Danny lying to Kitty?...' Tucker thought strangely.

"Danny, I _know_ you know what I want to talk about, there's _no_ way around this so don't even try lying." Kitty continued the stern tone.

Danny gulped again knowing he was in trouble.

Tucker just stood there dumbfounded, since he was curious to where this was going, he didn't feel like interfering.

"C'mon Danny!" Kitty said as she grabbed Danny by the arm and flew away.

"Um...bye?" Tucker said to himself since no one was around.

**-With Kitty and Danny-**

'Wait...I can make up an excuse and go ghost then fly away!' Danny thought brilliantly.

"Kitty, don't you think it's going to be weird if people saw Danny _Fenton_ flying around with a ghost? Let me change into Danny Phantom so we're both ghosts and it won't look like a ghost kidnapping humans...even though that's what you're actually doing..." Danny said as his best excuse.

"Pah, nice try Danny...but I went to school when I was human, until Ember got me and her expelled anyway...but when I _was_ in school I learnt proper street smarts...so don't think that's going to work, I know you're going to try fight me or fly away..." Kitty said smugly knowing his game.

"But people are going to see a ghost taking a human!" Danny exclaimed.

Kitty then made her and Danny invisible. "You were saying?" Kitty said smugly.

"Crap." Danny mumbled with no more bright ideas. They arrived at Ember's realm...

**-While that was happening, Ember was having her own little panic attack-**

**-Few minutes ago-**

"Ember, I'm leaving but I'll be right back!" Kitty said planning in her mind to get Danny for answers from the both of them.

"Okay...don't say anything about anything!" Ember exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah got it!" Kitty said not listening, her mind was kept on finding Danny.

Kitty now left her realm in search for Danny in the human realm unknown to Ember of course.

"Wait...where is she going?" Ember asked herself softly realising Kitty didn't tell her where she was off to.

'Maybe she went to go get something?' Ember thought calmly.

'Or someone...' Her conscience popped up.

'What? Who in the ghost zone would she damn well get?' Ember asked her own conscience stupidly.

'No no...not in the ghost zone...' Her conscience replied in a calm tone.

'Wait what?...oh no...no no no no no!' Ember panicked in her mind as she walked round in circles in her realm lounge.

"Why would Kitty get him!?" Ember asked out loud in a panicked tone.

'Why else do you think? You were thinking about that last battle with Danny and admit you _have_ dreamed all day about it.' Ember's conscience answered simply.

'Ugh! I can't be in the same room with him!?' Ember said to her conscience.

At that moment Kitty bashed open Ember's realm door with Danny in his human form in her arm.

'Are you sure about that?' Ember's conscience remarked from earlier.

"Ember, you'll knock some sense into Kitty! Tell her to let go of me! She's crazy! She said something happened at some future plan that you did? And she said _I_ was involved when I have no idea what she's on about!?" Danny acted as if it never happened, Ember quickly caught along.

"Kitty let him go! I never said Phantom stopped my future plan!? Oh yeah dipstick, I went to the future to get my future self's guitar and use it in _this_ timeline to destroy **you** and take over the world..." Ember acted along.

"Nice to know I'm being thought of..." Danny said sarcastically mentally smiling knowing Ember was going along with it.

"Danny, _what_ have I told you about my street smarts?" Kitty said to Danny with a stern face then turned to Ember.

"Crap." Danny mumbled again.

Ember face-palmed herself. "Oh damn your street smarts...I forgot about that...never mind baby-po-...Phantom...she won't buy it..." Ember said giving up.

"Tell me what happened." Kitty said more of a command than asking them.

"No." Danny said simply pulling Kitty of his arm.

"Dipstick, you can fight Kitty _all_ day on an argument, tell her something's wrong, try to control her, try to lie to her, she always ends up on top, one step ahead, always ends up winning and having her side right even if it's wrong! Might as well tell her everything now than deny everything for endless hours...and I'm no expert on human teenagers but I think they have a life and school to attend." Ember admitted defeat.

"Ember's known me long enough. She knows all this stuff already. Danny it's pretty simple, you both tell me _now_ what happened in Ember's plan or deny it and fail for hours on end and end up telling me anyway? You save time the first way." Kitty said determined.

Danny looked at Kitty with a strong glare as Kitty stayed a straight face back at Danny. Danny turned to Ember as Ember nodded in defeat. Danny sighed heavily guessing what Ember said was probably right.

"Fine." Danny said defeated as Ember sat on her couch indicating this was going to take a while when she offered Danny a seat. Danny sat down slowly, Kitty made herself comfortable and sat on a lounge chair.

Danny and Ember sighed at the same time, then Ember began with when she went to Clockwork's realm only to find the Observants. Danny carried on by saying Clockwork came to him to stop Ember before she might actually succeed. Ember continued with her and Danny's battle and with them both phasing through walls on opposite sides of a street. Danny then said what he saw. Ember said what she saw.

Ember and Danny began to blush realising how clueless they sounded through the story.

Kitty's jaw was hanging, she was speechless but being the hopeless romantic she is, she thought it was adorable.

Ember continued...with Danny and her walking into a church by accident. Kitty already saw where this was going.

"You guys so walked into your wedding didn't you..." Kitty said smiling warmly.

"Maybe..." Danny said softly.

Danny continued with him and Ember seeing his future self dressed in tux standing at the altar.

"Damn." Kitty commented. Ember then began to talk about when her future self came in through the church. "Woah, boom goes the dynamite!" Kitty joked imagining the faces on her best friend and Danny that moment.

"Can't actually believe how clueless you guys were..." Kitty squeaked.

Slight twist here. Danny told Kitty what future Ember's vows were and Ember told Kitty what future Danny's vows were, obviously Ember and Danny were blushing massively reflecting on the memory...

Kitty tried to hold in her awe's but they casually came out when needed.

"And then..." Danny and Ember said at the same time hesitating to say the next part.

"And then?" Kitty asked waving her hand in a circular position indicating them to go on.

"And then..." Ember said blushing massively as Danny began to heat up again.

Kitty understood what was going since she knew how weddings went and she knew after the vows came the 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Kitty's questioned expression turned into a smug smile, eyes narrowed looking directly at the two blushing teens who were twiddling their thumbs awkwardly, since they were sitting next to each other.

"Smooth..." Kitty said smugly nodding slowly up and down. Kitty then began to think of a few questions now that she knew the story.

"So...do any of you guys know how it started?" Kitty asked referring to how they started dating in the first place.

"By me trying to go to the future?" Ember answered questionably.

"No, I mean how you started dating..." Kitty explained her question more thoroughly.

"Um...no...Clockwork didn't say...plus we didn't ask." Danny mumbled.

There was a moment of silence. Kitty thought this would be a hilarious time to destroy Ember's afterlife in front of her enemy and say...

"Hey Danny you won't believe what Ember was dreaming about this morning!" Kitty said abruptly causing Danny to jump and Ember to shoot a glare saying 'I'm going to kill you if you say a word...'

"W-what was she dreaming about?" Danny stuttered thinking of what Jazz said he was dreaming this morning.

Suddenly Ember's realm door busted open with Tucker yelling joy at the sight of Danny.

With Tucker was also Jazz behind him.

"Kitty don't even." Ember said softly to Kitty referring to her dreams.

Kitty gave a sly smile back to Ember, Ember then turned her attention to the random people invading her realm.

"Danny we used an ecto detector and picked up Kitty's ghost energy signature and flew in the Specter Speeder here!" Jazz said hugging her brother.

'Why is he in Ember's realm talking with Ember and Kitty? I would've thought they would be fighting in here...' Tucker thought strangely.

'Oh my god Danny and Ember are talking! Oh that's it! Kitty took Danny to talk to Ember oh ho ho!' Jazz thought smugly working the pieces together.

"Danny I see you're talking to Ember..." Jazz said smugly giving him a fake wink.

Danny's eyes widened as he remembered the awkward conversation he had this morning with his family, with awkward dreams also being mentioned...curtesy of Jazz.

'Jazz knows...' Kitty thought smugly thinking they could destroy the two teenagers together.

"I saw that cheeky wink Jazz, what's that all about?" Kitty asked in an obvious sly tone showing Jazz that she knew some things about this too.

Jazz didn't really like Kitty since the 'Johnny girlfriend host' incident but she made an exception this time.

"Nothing just that Danny had some really interesting dreams today..." Jazz said pulling herself a seat as Tucker looked interested in where the conversation would go.

"Dreams? That's weird...Ember had weird dreams this morning too?" Kitty said generally in her normal voice not sarcastic, sly or smug.

"Really? You're right that is weird...let's take in turns talking about their dreams!" Jazz joked though Kitty wanted to do just that.

"Okay! You go first!" Kitty said agreeing not understanding it was supposed to be a joke.

"Um...okay...we're taking in turns though!" Jazz said suddenly.

Ember and Danny sat there motionless not bothering to stop them since they also thought it was a joke. Tucker stood there snickering at the motionless Danny and Ember.

"Okay...well this morning I was walking past Danny's room and I heard his dreaming _'I love you my beautiful flame'_ it was hilarious because I guessed it was Ember!" Jazz said which caused Danny to blush furiously and cover his face in his palms.

"Ahahahaha oh my god that's amazing! I heard Ember in her sleep this morning saying _'I love you more baby-pop...' _I just laughed when she finally woke up..." Kitty said smiling casually. Jazz burst out laughing.

Kitty, Jazz and Tucker's eyes all widened when they realized the pattern of Ember and Danny's dreams. Danny and Ember didn't stop them because they were interested to hear each others dreams about themselves.

Kitty "Ember then dreamed '_C'mon dipstick, we're going to be late for our reservation!_'"

Jazz "'Ahaha, _'my dancing flame don't worry, I told you we'll be on time, I wouldn't make us late for our date!'_"

Kitty "_'Emy, isn't this perfect? Oh I almost forgot, I got you a small something...'_"

Jazz "_'Oh my god thanks baby-pop! You really are the best husband ever...'_"

Jazz and Kitty stared intently at Danny and Ember, when they finished, who were blushing furiously.

"Danny...is it possible that you..." Jazz tried to think of the right words to use when Kitty finished the sentence.

"...And Ember had the same dream?" Kitty finished still looking at Danny and Ember who both shrugged still blushing.

* * *

**Well how is Future Accident going so far?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! More reviews, and I WILL update :)**

**Review! Please? :3**


	5. Finally Together

**-Chapter 4-**

**When I updated my last chapter I got eight reviews :3 so chuffed ;)**

**Love ya guys! Enjoy this Chapter! :)**

* * *

Tucker stayed quiet all day, barely anyone even knew he was there, he mainly kept his giggles to himself but his huge grin was definitely visible.

"Guys you do know this is _really_ awkward for me and Ember..." Danny said softly not making eye contact with Ember herself.

Ember nodded slowly looking down at the floor.

Tucker decided to say something. "Guys, I seriously think you should check out that same dream thing...it's actually kind of creepy..."

Kitty and Jazz nodded. Danny abruptly turned into his alter ego Danny Phantom and phased out of Ember's realm door...Jazz, Kitty and Tucker had no idea where he was going but Ember had a feeling she knew where he was headed.

Ember suddenly teleported out of her realm leaving a confused Kitty, Jazz and Tucker to their thoughts.

Kitty 'I wonder where Danny went...'

Jazz 'I wonder where Ember went...'

Tucker 'I didn't bring spare batteries for my PDA...we have to get back to Amity...'

**-With Ember-**

"Where are you dipstick?" Ember said softly walking around a realm full of clocks as she heard very quiet voices, she began to walk towards them.

**-Meanwhile with Danny-**

"Clockwork? Clockwork you here?" Danny asked loudly around Clockwork's realm.

"Daniel hello." Clockwork said turning to his elderly form as he gazed upon a few more different screens.

"Clockwork can...can I ask you something?" Danny asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Daniel I'm afraid I cannot answer that, you want to know how you and Ember have the same dreams, dreaming is not in my jurisdiction to say." Clockwork answered knowingly turning to his mid-aged form.

"Oh yeah I forgot you know everything...I forget sometimes...it's kinda like your physic to people..." Danny said shrugging as Ember came out through the darkness of the realms, Danny didn't notice.

"Hello Amber McLean." Clockwork not turning around still looking at the screens.

Danny suddenly turned around eyes wide. "I knew I would find you here dip-Phantom." Ember said avoiding her urges to call him baby-pop and dipstick.

"I want to know why we had the same dream too..." Ember said looking at Danny.

"Amber, as I have told my apprentice, Daniel, before...it is not in my zone to say reasons to dreams as such, I would but I can't. You need permission from the King of Sleep, the Master of Dreams." Clockwork said changing into his baby-form.

"Nocturne." Ember and Danny said at the same time.

"Clockwork you can call me Ember by the way?" Ember said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and I wouldn't mind Danny either..." Danny added.

"Very well, if you would like to know the reasons behind why you have the same dreams then I would suggest you go see, as you said Nocturne, for your answers." Clockwork said passively.

"Thanks Clockwork" Ember said truly.

"Uh...Clockwork I'm sure you know this already but me and Nocturne aren't on the best of terms and well...are enemies?" Danny said nervously thinking this would backfire.

"I am aware. Ember McLain is your enemy, you two are in the same realm without fighting though you being enemies. Your point with you and Nocturne will not be so different?" Clockwork said smiling.

"Besides, Ember knows Nocturne and Nocturne knows Ember. From what I know, they are not enemies." Clockwork mentioned slightly smirking.

Danny looked questionably at Ember, she shrugged in return and offered her hand for them to teleport, though it was obvious she was blushing massively as she offered her hand and Danny blushed accepting it. They teleported to Nocturne's realm.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Good luck Daniel." Clockwork said to himself as he watched the screens which had Danny and Ember on it arriving at Nocturne's realm.

**-With Danny and Ember-**

They arrived at Nocturne's realm and straight away Ember and Danny let go of each other's hands and rubbed their necks awkwardly.

Danny saw Nocturne straight away sleeping upwards in a giant tube.

"Hm sleeping...predictable." Danny said shrugging as he floated over to him.

Danny mumbled something that sounded like 'How should I wake him up?'

Ember just sighed fed up and overshadowed Nocturne and entered his dreams.

**-Nocturne's Dream-**

"Aha. Ha. Ha. Ha! Yes, Danny Phantom has fallen and my sleep walkers have set the world in its place, its place of sleep!" Dream Nocturne shouted over the sleep walker's heads.

"HEY NOCTURNE!" Ember yelled to the dream Nocturne.

"Ember McLain? What are you doing in my dreams?" The dream Nocturne asked.

"Are you serious!? Obviously I came for a visit...NO! I came here because I need your help!" Ember shouted back.

"Hm strange, I would have thought you would be in your own dreams than visiting mine, since yours being, is more interesting, dreaming about the ghost boy, how is the young Danny Phantom?" Nocturne asked in a smug tone.

"HEY! Those are private!" Ember yelled annoyed and obviously embarrassed.

"Not for the Master of Dreams." He replied smiling.

"Ugh anyway that's what I need help with!" Ember said flying up to his face arms crossed.

"Very well." Nocturne said as his dream suddenly came to a stop and Ember quickly came out of his dreams and materialised in front of Danny, a little too close to Danny...

Ember and Danny's face were two centimetres apart from each other.

Ember abruptly pushed Danny since it looked pretty awkward. Nocturne then woke up from his tube and opened the lid.

"Agh! Ember you didn't say the ghost boy would be here." Nocturne said annoyed having to meet with his enemy again.

"Well I said it was a problem to do with him he might as of well been here" Ember said questionably though it wasn't a question.

"Hello boy..." Nocturne said in an annoyed cold tone.

Nocturne spoke formally as did Clockwork, they were both very mature old ghosts that have been ghosts for centuries though Ember hasn't been dead for long, plus she is a teenager and used snappy slang like dipstick.

"Hey Nocturne..." Danny said in the same tone as Nocturne.

"Guys c'mon...Nocturne we just wanted to ask you something to do with _those_ dreams..." Ember said simply.

Nocturne "Yes. I'd encourage you both to ask as many questions as possible seeing that you both had unusual dreams..."

Danny "We were just wondering, if me and her had the same _dream_?"

Ember nodded agreeing with the layout of the question.

Nocturne "No. You both had the same _dream**s**_."

"What?" Ember and Danny asked at the same time.

"You have had the same dreams for a while now, I have picked up on that. It means you both either want the same thing-" Nocturne began to say only for Ember and Danny to stiffen.

"No no no no what are the other reasons?! That can't be it!" Ember abruptly yelled.

"-or it has been on both your minds because you are very curious on it and would need to explore it more..." Nocturne said.

"How exactly do we _'explore it more'_?" Danny asked curiously.

"Make dream...reality." Nocturne answered simply.

Ember and Danny blushed furiously, Ember was the first to speak.

"Uh...no...Nocturne you know we can't really do that...we can't...we're enemies...so-" Ember began to explain the concept of what enemies meant but Nocturne stopped her.

"-I don't think you mean _'you can't'_ I think you mean you _won't_, I see making your dreams a reality would be hard for you both seeing how you're enemies...but who says you can't change that?" Nocturne said hinting they can be friends or more...

"W-what do you mean?" Danny asked softly.

"I am saying that if your future is like your dreams...you're married, and happily I might add, seeing how your dreams were very strong, obviously suggested that before you get married you would have been friends first, as in not enemies, correct?" Nocturne explained.

"Well yeah of course but-" Ember said agreeing just when Nocturne cut her off.

"-then there is nothing more to say. For you to explore it more you must _not be_ enemies. First you could start by calling each other friends? And Ember could stop calling you Phantom? As far as I know friends don't address each other by their last names." Nocturne said smiling down on them.

"Why are you helping us?" Ember asked softly changing the subject.

"Simply because like every evil ghost they have a soft spot...Clockwork, I understand has a soft spot for his apprentice making the right choices, Ember...you have a soft spot for people that are going to die at a young age...say fifteen...some evil ghosts like me have a weakness for things to do with this sort of thing." Nocturne explained with no emotion.

Danny and Ember nodded slowly then looked at each other for a moment and sighed on how to start this.

Danny left the realm first. After Ember saw he was out of sight she sighed happily and turned to Nocturne. "Thanks Nocturne" Ember said smiling. Nocturne nodded smiling back as Ember took off.

**-Next Day in school, d****uring registration-**

"Pssst! Danny! Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in days?" Sam whispered over to Danny.

"Nothing much, just been ill" Danny whispered back.

Danny had already explained to Tucker what had happened at Clockworks and Nocturne's over the phone the previous night after the event happened. Ember had also explained the same thing to Kitty when she got back to her realm.

**-Lesson One-**

While Mr. Lancer was teaching Shakespeare's Macbeth in class in their English lesson.

"Quiet students, you have three minutes to think of the relationship between Macbeth and lady Macbeth and how Shakespeare portrays her..." Mr. Lancer said.

To Danny his voice was getting quieter and quieter since his mind was focused on something more important.

Danny's ghost sense went off, Tucker and Sam gave him the nod and Danny raised his hand.

"Mr. Fenton your three minutes isn't over yet." Mr. Lancer said annoyed.

"Can I go to the bathroom really quick?" Danny said referring to his raised hand.

Lancer gave a fed up nod as Danny ran out the class, into the boys bathroom and changed into Danny Phantom.

Danny phased through the roof only to see Ember tuning her guitar by an oak tree right next to his school.

"Ember how did you-" Danny began to say.

"-I knew I'd find you here dipstick..." Ember said cutting him off while answering the question.

"Okay, what are you doing here though?" Danny asked in a polite matter while smiling.

"Just gonna make me come out and say it...fine. I wanted to talk about what Clockwork was saying, what Nocturne was saying and what we saw in the future and what's happening now I guess..." Ember said sheepishly looking at the floor.

"Well I want to talk about it too and I was thinking this over...and thought...well do...do you want that future to happen?" Danny asked nervously since secretly he himself wanted that future to happen since it looked like his future self really enjoyed it, loved Ember and looked really happy.

"Well...I...I don't know...maybe..._I don't know!?_" Ember replied slowly since she did want it to happen but she didn't want to tell him that.

"What about you...do you want it to happen?..." Ember asked softly blushing.

'What am I suppose to say!?' Danny thought paranoid if he should tell her what he actually thinks or just ignore it all.

'_The truth.'_ Danny's conscience popped up and said.

'What is she going to think of me then!?' Danny asked roughly back.

_'Only one way to find out?'_ His conscience answered.

"Dipstick? Hello?" Ember said waving her hand. "What do you think?" Ember asked slowly again.

"Ember...(long sigh)" Danny said softly looking into her neon green eyes while leaning in.

Before Ember could react Danny's lips were pressed against hers. Ember was blushing massively and kissed back.

After they parted both their faces were extremely red. "I want that future to happen..." Danny worked up the courage to say then slightly flinched at what Ember would do to him since he kissed her and admitted that he wanted the future.

"That's what I wanted to hear..." Ember said softly while smiling, calming her blush as she shrugged slightly looking towards the ground.

Danny was surprised at the reply. He thought Ember would've killed him but instead she agreed.

"So...where do we go from here?" Danny asked awkwardly.

"How about secretly dating?" Ember suggested quietly regretting saying it instantly.

Danny just leaned in and kissed her again. Ember not only took it but also kissed back happily knowing they were now in a relationship.

When they parted Danny said "Well...it may take a while for us to be prepared to tell people...we should tell Clockwork though..." Danny said with a straight face.

"You don't learn do you dipstick? Clockwork knows everything...I'm pretty sure he knows what just happened..." Ember replied smirking.

"Oh right..." Danny replied stupidly.

"By the way, I think you're really late for class..." Ember said smugly.

"Oh well I can blame it on a beautiful fire I saw...I had to stop and see it" Danny said referring to Ember, Ember blushed and teleported away.

**-Meanwhile in Clockworks realm-**

Observant one "Do you actually think that Ember and Danny can keep a relationship!?"

Observant two "At the end of all of this the whole ghost zone will turn on them both!"

"Yes. Them being married in the future is proof of them keeping a relationship no? And yes I can see in the future they will have arguments with other ghosts about the fact they are dating but in the future I know everything will be fine." Clockwork said passively hiding a smile as he gazed upon the screens that showed Danny and Ember talking by his school.

**-After Ember had teleported-**

Ember had teleported into her own realm.

Ember sighed happily and smiled to herself. Ember hummed a sweet song as she walked up to her room.

When she opened the door she saw a smirking Kitty on her bed.

"Well well someone's happy..." Kitty said in a smug tone.

"Yeah I am actually!" Ember admitted, unable to stop smiling.

"What happened? Last thing you told me was when you and Danny went to see Clockwork and saw Nocturne too..." Kitty asked and said.

"Guess who kissed the dipstick?" Ember asked blushing slightly while smiling.

"You didn't!?" Kitty asked shocked.

"Well actually...he kissed me...twice..." Ember admitted seriously blushing now.

Kitty's jaw was almost hitting the floor from shock. "So...when are you guys going to start dating?" Kitty asked mouth still hanging open.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I got a new boyfriend...his names Danny..." Ember said smugly.

Kitty literally screamed in joy for her best friend. "He said he wanted that future...that we saw...to uh...happen" Ember stuttered shyly.

"Oh that is so cute! He's saying that he does someday want to get married!" Kitty squeaked.

Ember smiled back and casually said she was tired and felt like it had been a long day and it would be a good time to go to sleep.

**-Next day with Danny, Tucker and Sam-**

"Danny are you okay? Normally this time in the morning you're all sleepy and mopey but today you seem really up and happy for some reason?" Sam noticed curiously.

"Yeah Danny, you're not always like this?" Tucker agreed.

Danny was whistling happily while walking with them both. "Hm? Oh...I guess I should tell you guys since you're my best friends...I got a new girlfriend..." Danny said in a good mood.

Tucker's eyes widened since he had a feeling he knew who it was but didn't want to say anything. Sam on the other hand looked calm although on the inside of her mind...

'WHAT!? A GIRLFRIEND!? HOW CAN HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!? WHERE WOULD HE GET A GIRLFRIEND, HOW DOES HE HAVE THE TIME TO TALK TO OTHER GIRLS!?' Sam thought slightly gritting her teeth.

"What's her name Danny?" Sam asked through her teeth calmly hiding the annoyed tone.

"Uh...I can't tell you guys..." Danny replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck because he knew Sam liked him and he used to like her but now he had someone better.

"C'mon Danny, is it anyone we know?" Sam asked keeping the calm act.

"Eh...y-yeah...you and Tucker actually know her pretty well...especially Tucker..." Danny said hoping not to reveal anything.

"Oh Danny I almost forgot, you promised me an all guys out sleep over with my new game Grand Theft Auto Five!" Tucker said smiling grabbing Danny by the shoulders.

Danny knew it was a lie but would do anything to get away from Sam at this moment. "Woah! Okay, sorry I forgot!" Danny replied in a rushed voice.

* * *

**Guys next chapter...will be updated don't worry ;)**

**Oh and just to mention at last minute...R-E-V-I-E-W! :3**


	6. Prepare For Hell

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

**-Tucker's House-**

Tucker pushed Danny into his room and locked the door behind him. "Alright Danny, you really should be more careful when your talking about Ember around Sam, you know she likes you!" Tucker almost yelled.

"Ember!? Who said it was Ember?" Danny said acting innocent.

"Danny please...I was there. So are you and Ember dating now?" Tucker asked in a normal tone putting in Grand Theft Auto Five in his Xbox.

"Yeah it's amazing...we both decided we wanted for the future we saw, maybe someday become a reality" Danny explained smiling giving up the lie already.

"I think it's awesome! But how are you going to keep this from Sam, your parents and not to mention the entire Ghost Zone?..." Tucker asked as he picked up a bottle of water and chucked Danny one too.

"Well...that's the thing...me and Ember just decided to keep it on the down low...when we're both ready and comfortable we'll tell everyone...but definitely not now." Danny explained with no emotion.

"Cool, when you gonna kiss her?" Tucker asked slyly then took a sip of his water.

"Wait what kind of question is that?" Danny asked eyes wide but then carried on to say "Anyway, I kinda already have..." Danny said as Tucker almost choked on his water.

"Wait what!?" Tucker said shocked after coughing back up his water.

"W-well...she asked what I wanted...I said the future we saw together...was kinda what I wanted, she kind of liked what I wanted and I guess I took it from there...and after a little more talking I might of kissed her again...what freaked me out was she kissed me back...not saying I didn't like it but still...freaked. Out." Danny explained looking at the floor smiling.

"Dude you are so lucky! I mean seriously I haven't been this jealous of you since the time you got your ghost powers!" Tucker said laughing and passing Danny a xbox controller.

"Ahaha! I want to ask Ember out on a date sometime just to get to know her better but the thing is...how do you ask your old enemy out on a date? How does that work?" Danny asked strangely.

"Oh awesome! You get ghost powers, you get to be a super hero, you get a girlfriend, that is also Ember freakin' McLain and your asking her on a date! You are amazing! Anyway, that is a weird question...hmm...maybe you could just tell her exactly that?" Tucker suggested.

"What do you mean by _'tell her exactly that'_?" Danny asked.

"You tell her what you told me, that you wanted to ask if you could go on a date to get to know her better?" Tucker said smiling.

"What if she doesn't say yes?" Danny asked in a sad low tone.

"Danny she's your girlfriend...besides, she said she wants that future as much as you do, so I think that she'll say yes...of course you're going to have to take her somewhere not in the Ghost Zone and out of Sam's range..." Tucker said smiling.

Danny nodded in agreement.

**-Next Day in Ember's Realm-**

*Knock knock*

"Who the hell is that?" Kitty asked annoyed that she never got to ask Ember more personal questions to do with Danny.

"Turn invisible...if I get ambushed by a guy you can banish him without him knowing..." Ember commanded.

"What if it's a girl ambush?" Kitty asked.

"You knock her out from behind duh?" Ember said stupidly.

"Got it." Kitty agreed as she turned invisible as Ember had commanded, Ember walked up to her realm door and opened it cautiously.

"Hey Ember." The figure said rubbing it's neck awkwardly.

"Di-Di-diptick? What are you doing here?!" Ember hissed staring at Danny Phantom shocked, pulling him in her realm quickly before any other ghost saw him outside her realm.

Ember quickly shut the door. "I wanted to talk to you?" Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Can we talk another time?" Ember asked pleading.

"I haven't really got the time...sorry...I only came now at this time because my parents were out..." Danny explained his shortness on time.

"How long will this take?" Ember asked rudely but only because she was afraid someone would pop in her realm at anytime while he was there...

"Well depends, if you keep panicking then it might take longer..." Danny answered in a jokey way which made Ember smile.

"Fine...you're such a dipstick..." Ember mumbled blushing slightly.

"Okay...Ember I was wondering if you would maybe like to go on a date sometime, I mean I want to get to know you better obviously...I don't know much about you because I was thinking about this earlier and thought I should at least know...well I don't know? Because when we were enemies I didn't really get to ask you about yourself..." Danny asked and explained sheepishly blushing through every word he said.

Ember and Danny jumped when they heard a very loud "AWWWHHH!"

Ember only just remembered that her best friend Kitty...was invisible.

"Dammit Kitty...I forgot you were here..." Ember mumbled annoyed.

Kitty then turned visible right next to Ember with a huge smile across her face.

"So...I'm guessing you already told Kitty?" Danny asked smiling.

"Yup." Ember replied simply and truthfully.

"So Ember...what do you think?" Danny asked nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"AWWWHHH!" Kitty said floating just above Danny.

"Kitty seriously..." Ember said blushing.

"I can't help it! This is so adorable!" Kitty said since she loved the sight of love.

"Well baby-pop...I uh..." Ember wanted to say yes of course but her mind was thinking of what the consequences were instead...

"Emy I know what you're thinking...of course if we went on a date I would obviously choose a place out the ghost zone, away from my parents, away from Sam and away from Amity...so that there wouldn't be mobs of ghosts and family asking questions..." Danny said calming Ember's thoughts.

'Emy?' Kitty thought strangely but thought it was nice at the same time.

"Ooh c'mon Ember!" Kitty squeaked.

"Okay dipstick...but obviously I have to know more about you too! It's not going to be all about me..." Ember mentioned smiling smugly.

"Kitty, I'm _pretty_ sure that Ember is thinking the same thing...do. Not. Try. To. Stalk. Us." Danny enunciated with a sly smile.

When Ember suddenly nodded a yes in agreement which caused Kitty to frown.

"Uh! Do you really think I would do that!?" Kitty asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Yes!" Danny and Ember answered at the same time causing them to blush lightly.

Kitty "Guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom..."

Danny "Ghosts go to the toilet?"

Kitty "No Danny..."

Danny "Then why are you going?"

Kitty and Ember *Face-palm...*

"Danny...'I'm going to the bathroom' is code name for, I'm going to leave you guys alone for a minute..." Kitty explained, Danny blushed feeling stupid.

After Kitty left upstairs, Danny and Ember blushed not knowing what to say.

"So dipstick...how you been?" Ember asked awkwardly.

"Uh...good good...you?" Danny asked nervously.

"Uh yeah cool...I've been fine..." Ember answered.

"So uh when are you free to actually go on the date?" Danny asked casually.

"Oh yeah...picking the day of the actual date _could_ make sense..." Ember said while her and Danny shared a laugh.

"Saturday?" Danny asked. "Saturday." Ember stated agreeing.

Ember leaned in and kissed Danny, which shocked Danny to no end...he probably thought he would have led but Ember took this one.

When they parted Ember began to float up her stairs and waved a goodbye to Danny. "See you on Saturday..." Ember said while Danny waved goodbye saying "Well...unless I want to see you before then..."

**-Next Day Tuesday with Danny 12:45p.m School-**

"Danny just please tell me why you're so happy! It's killing me not knowing!" Sam whined.

"C'mon Sam leave him alone! It's obvious..." Tucker said slyly.

"If it were obvious I wouldn't be yelling in Danny's ear!" Sam yelled annoyed.

"Sam calm down...I'm always this happy" Danny stated lying.

"No when you're happy, you smile...not think of rainbows, unicorns and constantly mumble something about blue fire in class when your sleeping..." Sam said annoyed.

"Hahaha oh yeah Danny, forgot to tell you about that! It was hilarious!" Tucker said playfully punching Danny's arm.

**-Next Lesson with the music teacher-**

Danny *Yawn*

"Jeez man you sound like you've been up all night? You're normally enjoying music class..." Tucker whispered to Danny in a concerned voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah...guess staying up all night listening to music isn't a good thing..." Danny replied almost falling asleep again.

"You didn't! Did you?" Tucker asked shocked.

"Yep. I thought I'd give Ember's music a second chance...turns out it's all not that bad...some of it I actually really liked...don't tell Sam, she'll wonder why I gave it a second chance, not to mention kill me for liking it..." Danny said weakly smiling.

"Oh my god dude! That's awesome! We should so go to one of her concerts someday!" Tucker suggested smiling widely.

"Yeah let's go to my girlfriends concert...she totally won't think I'm weird..." Danny joked.

"Ha! If anything she would give you VIP passes!" Tucker squeaked.

"Tucker seriously calm-" Danny began to say but topped speaking when his ghost sense went off.

Danny suddenly raised his hand. "Yes Daniel?" The music teacher asked annoyed to be stopped in mid sentence.

"I um...need the bathroom?" Danny excused as the teacher nodded annoyed.

Danny went to the bathroom and attempted to clone himself because he knew his music teacher got annoyed when he left even for ten seconds.

Danny successfully cloned himself and told his clone to go back to class. 'Woah...shouldn't try cloning again, it takes a lot of power out of me...hopefully it's just the box ghost...' Danny thought weakly as he phased through the ceiling and above the school.

"Um hello? Box ghost? Come out, come out wherever you are...I have music class and I wouldn't mind going back since it's not actually that bad..." Danny said out loud hoping it was the box ghost.

Danny heard a faint sound wave coming to his direction before he could react he was pushed back a few feet by sounds waves. 'Sound waves? Ember?' Danny thought happily when he recovered.

"Hey dipstick! And _I_ thought you would recognize your own girlfriend but apparently I'm the box ghost" Ember joked leaning down to Danny's level.

"Hahah, hey Ember!" Danny said getting up.

"You okay? The sound wave was actually on a really small setting but you got pushed a little too much..." Ember said confused.

"Yeah it's just I'm a bit tired..." Danny admitted.

"Sheesh, what were you doing yesterday?" Ember asked realizing how tired he seemed.

"Uh...nothing, not a damn thing." Danny lied.

"Sure..." Ember replied slowly and confused knowing he was lying, not sure of what though.

"Plus I just cloned myself a minute ago to do my music class while I was attending my ghost sense business..." Danny shrugged.

"Dipstick you do know that takes up loads of energy, plus you're only half ghost and you don't have much energy to begin with..." Ember mentioned.

"Yeah I know that's the other reason why I'm tired..." Danny said.

"Hope you're okay" Ember said in a caring tone as she pecked Danny's cheek, Danny blushed hard.

"I can't tell you how much nicer it is to have you as my girlfriend than enemy..." Danny mentioned still blushing.

Ember blushed slightly as she picked Danny up by the arm. "Thanks Em" Danny said not realizing the nickname he used, Ember blushed harder since she actually noticed but didn't commented.

**-Later That Day-**

"Tucker tell me now, or the PDA get's it!" Sam yelled over Tucker holding his PDA in one hand, holding it over his head.

"No Sam it's not my secret to tell!" Tucker yelled reaching for his PDA.

"TELL ME WHO DANNY'S GIRLFRIEND IS!" Sam yelled, slowly releasing the PDA's grip slightly.

"OKAY OKAY! It's Ember!" Tucker screamed nearly letting out a tear.

Sam dropped Tucker's PDA in shock. Sam mumbled something. "What?" Tucker asked after picking up his scratched PDA.

Sam continued to mumble. "What are you saying Sam?!" Tucker said annoyed that she actually let his PDA touch the floor and that he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I'm. Going. To. Find. Ember." Sam said without mumbling as she took of running with the speed of sound.

"No Sam wait! Don't tell Ember I told you!" Tucker screamed terrified.

**-With Ember in her Realm-**

***Knock Knock***

"Who's there?" Ember asked in a good mood since she just came back from seeing Danny.

"IT'S SAM!" Sam yelled banging on the door countless times.

Ember began to panic. Sam knew. Ember continued to panic and think, she could pretend she wasn't home...'Wait...I already said _who's there?_...' Ember thought stupidly.

"Ugh my god, goth chick what are you doing here!? By _my_ realm door! Go away before I make you fall in love with the dipstick again!" Ember yelled through her realm door pretending to act as she normally would.

"Ember don't even try pull off that act! I know you're dating Danny!" Sam screamed.

"WHAT!? Ahahahahaha! Jeez I didn't put you under my idiot spell so I'm not sure why you're saying stupid things!" Ember acted along.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Sam continued to yell as she continued to try knock down her door.

"I'm not the one being stupid goth!" Ember yelled back annoyed with the constant banging.

"Why are you dating Danny!?" Sam asked still annoyed at the fact.

"I wouldn't date the dipstick! We're enemies! I'm dating Skulker!" Ember said disgusted that she had to bring her ex boyfriend into this.

"Okay ew!" Sam said with the same disgusted tone as Ember.

'Maybe Tucker was lying...' Sam thought stupidly.

"Seriously go away goth, I'm not doing anything to Amity! Do you want me to come over and destroy something!?" Ember threatened annoyed.

"Whatever!" Sam said smoothly jumping back into the Fenton Specter Speeder. she 'borrowed'.

**-Time Skip, Thursday after school-**

"Hey Danny, I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday, what's been going on lately?" Sam asked casually while catching up with him. She wasn't sure where Tucker was.

"Oh hey Sam! Uh...nothing much, you?" Danny said truthfully since he didn't do anything yesterday.

"Hmm...oh that's cool, I was just visiting a few _friends_..." Sam said with a bit of disgust.

"Who?" Danny asked curiously.

"Oh no-one special." Sam stated lying.

"Okay then..." Danny replied.

"So Danny who's your girlfriend?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Ugh Sam we've been over this, I'm not telling you guys! Just chill Sam...sheesh." Danny said fed up and annoyed.

"Danny please, I'm just trying to protect you!" Sam said.

"Oh you're right Sam, I totally see that now, knowing who my girlfriend is, is definitely protecting me..." Danny said sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"Danny you don't understand! I love you-being my best friend!" Sam said awkwardly.

"...uh huh...what does that have to do with my girlfriend?" Danny asked cluelessly.

"It-it...I don't know...I'm sorry Danny..." Sam said pathetically.

**-Friday Night-**

"Dude seriously you can't back out now?" Tucker stated to his best friend who was walking around in circles mumbling nervously.

"You don't understand Tucker! I've never been out with a girl who could kill me if I did something wrong!" Danny panicked.

"_You went out with Valerie..._" Tucker mumbled only to get a glare from Danny.

"Seriously Tucker! What if I go on this date and I do something bad and then get blasted for it!?" Danny asked.

"You have ghost powers, fight back?..." Tucker said with a 'duh' expression.

"I can't fight a girl!" Danny stated as his excuse since he didn't want to fight Ember.

"You've been fighting girls the past year you've had ghost powers, Desiree, Ember, Kitty, Spectra and the Lunch Lady..." Tucker said emotionless.

"What if the date doesn't work out?" Danny asked ignoring what he just said.

"Um...wait where are you guys going?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

"Erm...I'm not sure...maybe I should have thought about that before...I told her I wanted to go on a date and get to know her better, I didn't say where, but I know it has to be far away from other ghosts, Sam and my family." Danny answered.

"Oh...that's gonna be hard-" Tucker began to think, Danny cut his train of thought when he said something.

"-Tucker I know where I want to take her." Danny said confidently.

**-Friday halfway through the night-**

Danny transformed into Phantom and phased through his door quietly. He flew through the ghost zone. _Past_ Ember's realm...and to _Clockworks_.

**-Clockworks Realm-**

"Hm, I would have thought you would have been asleep Daniel" Clockwork stated changing into his baby form.

"Clockwork, I know you know everything so you must know why I came here..." Danny said knowingly.

"Yes I do know why you're here. I will allow it." Clockwork said as he turned into his middle-aged form.

"Really?" Danny asked unbelieving.

"Indeed. Now I believe you have a date tomorrow, you don't want to look tired now do you?" Clockwork said hiding a smile.

Danny blushed slightly, nodded and left.

Observer 1 "You let the child do what he wants again Clockwork?!"

Observer 2 "Your feelings for the boy is clouding your judgement. You cannot let him do what he wants with time."

Clockwork "He is my apprentice, and as such I want him to learn the ways of time himself. He is not clouding my judgement, I know what is to happen."

**-Saturday Afternoon, Fenton Works-**

"Danny you really need to calm down!" Tucker almost yelled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHAT DO I WEAR!? I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS!" Danny panicked.

"Just be yourself! Don't try wearing anything you wouldn't normally!" Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Danny asked shocked.

"Yeah just wear your hazmat?" Tucker said shrugging his shoulders again.

"I'm gonna go...bye Tuck, thanks!" Danny said as he turned into Danny Phantom and phased down to the basement and into the ghost zone.

* * *

**What do you guys think!? By the way guys this story (My prediction) is ending on Chapter 10. Review guys please? :)**

**I want to at least get to...hopefully 100 reviews? PLEASE REVIEW! And I will update, promise.**


	7. The Date

**-Chapter 6-**

* * *

**-In the future-**

**-Meanwhile in Ember's realm-**

"I don't know Kitty, maybe I should just cancel the whole thing!" Ember said nervously.

"No no no! Don't panic over this, just wear what you always wear!" Kitty said calming her friend.

"What if he shows up in a tux or something?" Ember asked blushing.

"Em please, I know Danny wouldn't do that!" Kitty lied since she actually thought that Danny would probably do something like that.

"Okay...I'm just gonna wear what I always do..." Ember said calmly eyeing her guitar.

"Ember, do you really have to bring it?" Kitty asked annoyed that she would bring a weapon to a date.

"Yes. I have to." Ember stated. 'Pfft! Never leaving my guitar alone anywhere!?' Ember thought stubbornly.

***Knock knock***

"Ahhh! I'll be upstairs!" Ember said quickly and quietly only for Kitty to grab her arms and drag her to the door.

"Ember!" Kitty hissed as she swung open the door to see Danny smiling holding a single rose, wearing his hazmat suit, Ember was behind Kitty ducking down.

Kitty slammed the door shut. "AWWWHH!" Kitty said really loud in Ember's face referring to the rose that Ember didn't see yet.

"What's he wearing?" Ember asked unsure of why Kitty was saying 'awh'.

"His Phantom suit, go go get up! He's out there!" Kitty whispered smiling brightly.

Kitty opened her realm door wide again, to see a confused Danny this time. "Um hi, is Ember here?" Danny asked awkwardly.

Kitty pushed Ember out and squeaked "Have fun!"

"Um, hi there dipstick. Sorry Kitty's just excited about this thing..." Ember admitted blushing while looking at the rose awkwardly.

Danny held his arm out with the rose in hand. "Um yeah, I don't see why she's excited she's not the one on the date..." Danny said smiling stupidly.

Ember took the rose and looked away blushing massively. "Yeah, thanks dipstick..."

"So I thought about this and wanted to take us somewhere away from my parents, Sam and other ghosts..." Danny said softly as he held out his arm again indicating that he wanted permission to hold hands.

Ember blushed grew bigger if possible, she happily took it and smiled as Danny flew and led them both to...Clockworks realm?

"Um...nice choice?" Ember said nervously wondering why Danny picked this place.

"Hello Danny and Ember." Clockwork said as he came out the shadows.

"Hey Clockwork!" Danny said with joy and excitement.

"You're on time." Clockwork stated smiling as he grabbed two-time medallions.

Ember had a questioned expression on her face. "Hm, I see you haven't told young McLain where you are going." Clockwork observed.

"Uh..." Ember said looking at Clockwork.

Clockwork then put the medallions around Ember and Danny's necks. "Clockwork before you say it, I know I shouldn't mess with the future time stream and I know what I'm doing." Danny said before Clockwork spoke.

Clockwork simply nodded as Ember and Danny were sent into the future.

'Well at least I know where we're going.' Ember thought.

'Yeah the future!' Her conscience said to Ember in a happy tone.

"Hey Danny, how many years did you go forward?" Ember asked curiously.

Danny began to laugh quietly. "What?" Ember asked smiling not knowing why he laughed.

"I don't think you've ever called me Danny before" Danny explained smiling.

"Might as well get used to it now" Ember said back smiling.

"Four years and one week." Danny answered her previous question still with a grin.

"Oh, why one extra week?" Ember asked casually looking around Amity park.

"In this timeline it's been one week since we got married, I wanted to see what it's been like..." Danny answered sheepishly.

Ember nodded understandingly. "Well c'mon let's find them!" Ember said liking the idea.

After around about 20 minutes of searching, they both found their future selves walking down a street, holding hands and talking.

Ember and Danny knew they shouldn't mess with the time so they just observed.

Future Danny's ghost sense went off. In the future, Danny had mastered his powers a lot more and his ghost sense has even improved, he knew who was there.

Future Danny whispered to the future timeline Ember, she giggled. Suddenly the future Ember and Danny disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

"Where are they going?" Danny asked Ember seeing how their future selves just teleported away.

The past Ember and Danny heard a giggle from behind them and then heard "Hasn't anyone told you kids that spying on people is rude?" Future Ember joked as she stopped giggling while looking at her past self.

"AHHHHH!" Ember and Danny screamed turning around in the process while staring at their future selves.

"Awh look how cute you were when you were younger" Future Danny said to future Ember as he looked down at past Ember.

"Seriously what are you doing here?" Future Ember asked the younger teens curiously.

"Uh..." Danny said not sure how to word it in front of their future selves.

"You guys want to come and sit down somewhere?" Future Danny asked.

"Uh..." Past Ember said not sure if this was against what Clockwork meant.

"C'mon guys, I know that you're probably thinking of Clockwork now, but it's no big deal, this doesn't affect the entire timeline!" Future Ember said convincingly.

Danny and Ember nodded as they followed their future selves to a café.

While in the café, future Danny and Ember guessed they were on a date and asked why they were in the future.

Danny explained to themselves about how Ember went into the future the first time to take future Ember's guitar to rule the world in their time.

"Pfft like you could ever take my guitar!" Future Ember joked giving a fake glare towards Ember.

Then Ember carried on and explained how they fought and accidentally ran into their wedding that the future Ember and Danny had a week ago.

The future Ember and Danny suddenly burst out laughing almost on the floor. They thought it was hilarious to see them getting married _while_ they were enemies.

After Danny and Ember explained how they started dating and went to their date in the future timeline. "Well I think that is the cutest love story ever!" Future Ember said smugly smiling as future Danny wrapped his arms around her.

The past Danny and Ember began to blush seeing the embrace. "So...how did you guys get together?" Ember asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well even when me and Emy were enemies, I actually had a huge crush on her..." Future Danny began to explain as wide-eyed past Ember stared at her timeline Danny, obviously _that_ Danny blushed.

Future Danny carried on. "Though no one knew, I never told anyone." He said sternly.

"So...-" Past Ember said staring at her timeline Danny.

"-That means that your Danny liked you when you were enemies..." Future Ember finished off with a sly smile causing the past Danny to blush furiously.

"Anyway, I went to one of her concerts in the human realm, the excuse I used for being there was to make sure she wouldn't do anything evil and mind controlling..." Future Danny continued blushing slightly.

Future Ember began to laugh at the memory. "Ahaha, I was sure that was a lie since I told him time and time again that it was just going to be a normal concert! He insisted that he had to stay just incase, I thought he was going to set a ghost trap or something for me so I used a truth spell I had on my guitar..." Future Ember said.

At that moment as future Ember continued, Ember and Danny's jaws were dropped.

"After she used the spell, it was against my will, but I told her why I was _really_ there..." Future Danny carried on.

"At first I thought it was hilarious, though later I thought it was really cute..." Future Ember said as she got a kiss on the cheek from her husband. "I never saw my dipstick for the next few days, I was with my boyfriend, at that moment was Skulker...after a talk with Kitty and just by realising, I realised I could do a hell load better than him-" Future Ember began to say only for Ember to cut her off.

"-Lousy hunter, can never catch Phantom, not the best hunter ever..." Ember listed smiling through every word.

"Exactly, then I dumped him. News spread through the ghost zone, I wasn't bothered...but he was, he went to the human realm and tried taking his anger out on Danny, after Skulker told him why he was pissed-" Future Ember said being cut off.

"-Then I thought, OPPORTUNITY!" Future Danny said with pride.

"After she agreed to actually go out with me, I got to know her more..." Future Danny continued with a warm smile.

"Eventually I fell for him, we dated for a long time, four years. I'm sure you two have seen our wedding a week ago." Future Ember then smirked.

"So older Danny...the whole, you and Ember thing, how did Sam take it?" Past Danny asked his future self, future Ember was the one to answer it though.

Future Ember "She's was annoyed when she found out we started dating, though in the end she was fine with it."

Past Ember smirked triumphantly.

Future Danny began to laugh and so did future Ember, they both knew why they were laughing though the younger teens didn't. 'It must be hilarious to have been enemies and accidentally seeing each other get married, with each other!' The future couple thought at the same time.

"So what are you kids up to next?" Future Danny asked casually.

Past version of Danny and Ember looked confused. "Hey why don't you guys go on a dinner date, you could go to the 'L'amore è Sorprendente'!" Future Ember said with a slight blush. She kissed her timeline Danny passionately.

Danny and Ember still kept their confused expressions. "That is Italian for 'Love is amazing', it was the place of our _first_ date, it should be yours too" Future Danny explained.

"It's not in Amity Park, it's the next city across, North Carolina. It's not that far from here, especially with Ember's teleportation powers" Future Ember said with a smile.

Past Danny and Ember smiled while blushing furiously. 'I think we should go' Danny and Ember thought to themselves. "Look how shy they are" Future Danny whispered to his wife.

"I know it's adorable!" Future Ember whispered back.

Danny and Ember thought this was awkward enough, they quickly waved goodbye and Ember teleported them both to North Carolina.

**-North Carolina somewhere-**

"L'amore è Sorprendente." Danny read still holding Ember's hand from the teleportation.

"Love is amazing." Ember translated also still grabbing Danny's hand.

They both walked in and was instantly recognised by the manager.

"Danny? Ember? Why do you both look so young?" The manager asked shocked.

"Uh..." Danny began to say.

"Hi, um so-" Ember was cut off by the manager.

"-I heard you two just got married last week, I haven't seen you both since last year!" The manager almost yelled in joy.

"No um, we're actually from four years ago, we're time travelling. We thought we could come here and-" Ember began to say only for the manager to interrupt her again.

"-Have your first date all over again!" The manager shouted with pride.

Danny and Ember nodded as the manager brought them to the same table where the other timeline couple sat on their first date.

**-1 and a half hour later-**

"Ahahaha! It's amazing how much we have in common!" Ember said shocked laughing at yet another thing that they both loved.

"So what are your views on music?" Ember asked curiously since this was the biggest part of her life.

"I know you're into rock and pop, I like rock and pop but I'm more of a rap fan, I play guitar-..." Danny began to say but stopped when he saw Ember's jaw dropped.

"You. Play. Guitar!?" Ember enunciated still in shock.

"Hahah! Yeah I know you're probably wondering-" Danny began to say.

"-Why didn't you ever tell me!?" Ember asked still shocked.

"Because we were enemies?" Danny answered plainly.

"Pah, SO!? I would've stopped fighting you and talked more about it!" Ember admitted.

"Haha! Really? Well I've been playing for two years now, I'll show you my guitar later, now that I think about it, it kind of looks like yours...except mine doesn't have mind controlling spells and mine doesn't shoot out ectoplasmic fists..." Danny said with a smirk.

Ember rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know, call me strange but I actually liked your music even though we were enemies not that I would ever tell you, Sam or Tucker." Danny admitted flatly.

"Really? Awh thanks dipstick..." Ember blushed hard.

"Hm, I was wondering when you were going to call me that again" Danny said with smug smile.

Ember continued to blush. "So baby-pop how exactly did you become a half-ghost?" Ember asked genuinely curious.

"Oh something my parents built, it basically half killed me..." Danny said flatly then continued to say "Em, if you don't mind me asking, how did you die?"

"Well...me and my band, you know those guys that come everywhere with me on stage, we had a gig on a stage and it was our first. We wanted to make it memorable so we added a bunch of different lightings and everything, something broke down at the back of the stage and started a fire, the fire was then changed blue when it burnt coloured banners and equipment we had..._blue fire_...hence the _blue flaming hair_ and fire powers..." Ember answered and ended shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm glad you became a ghost..." Danny said staring at the table while softly blushing. "I mean if you didn't we probably would have never met..." He carried on sheepishly.

"You know dipstick, I'm not sure why you didn't have a girlfriend when we were enemies, you're really sweet..." Ember said truthfully. _'Never in my afterlife, I would have ever thought of saying that...'_ Ember thought.

Danny just smiled sheepishly. After endless minutes that seemed like hours of staring in each other's eyes, the manager broke it when he walked over and laid the bill on the table. Danny instantly took the bill and opened it up.

'_That's really sweet that he took the bill, a real gentleman.'_ Ember's conscience said.

Danny's eyes widened. 'What if the meal was really expensive?' Ember thought uneasy.

Danny turned the bill around so it was in Ember's view. Ember's eyes widened too, but not at the price...

The bill showed a note attached to the actual bill. The note said...

_'Hey Danny and Ember,_

_I know what your thinking, yeah you're probably shocked. Me and my beautiful flame thought it might be a good idea to pay for your bill, so guys have fun! Oh and by the way me and Ember were kind of on the opposite table of yours invisible watching you guys, we thought it was nice to see ourselves so young...and Danny, good job on the flirting..._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Yourselves. ;)'_

Danny and Ember smiled and blushed as they took off and phased through the ceiling. Danny and Ember then took off their time medallions and were instantly shot back to their own timeline.

**-Ember's Realm, The Present-**

"Ember I just have to say, I had an amazing time." Danny said truthfully smiling into Ember's emerald eyes.

"Yeah same here dipstick, it as great." Ember agreed walking halfway through her door, standing in between her realm door frame.

"So, do you think we could...I don't know, maybe do this again some other time?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"Of course, I'd love to" Ember answered with a huge grin as she leaned in and Danny did the same, they shared yet another kiss. Danny waved a goodbye and took off, Ember shut her door and sighed happily.

"Damn, girls got it bad for Danny Phantom now!" Kitty smugly said turning visible in front of Ember, scaring the afterlife out of her in the process.

"What are you doing here!?" Ember hissed, her good mood gone.

"Hey hey hey! I just wanted to know how the date went, but seeing what I just saw I'd say that it went pretty well." Kitty said slyly referring to a few minutes ago with them both agreeing to go on a second date and the kiss they had.

"Kitty you have no idea, it was amazing!" Ember said with her good mood creeping back.

**-Meanwhile with Danny-**

Danny was heading towards Clockworks Realm.

"Good to see you are back Daniel." Clockwork said passively as Danny landed by Clockwork.

"Here are the medallions we borrowed, thanks Clockwork by the way" Danny said in a cheery mood as he gave back the medallions.

"I take it the date went well" Clockwork said.

"Are you kidding me! Better than well! I think she enjoyed it, and I don't think we did anything wrong with time." Danny stated confidently.

"Yes I saw. You both met yourselves in time and had dinner." Clockwork said nodding slowly.

"Yeah it was awesome, I never knew I had so much in common with her..." Danny said smiling sheepishly.

"Indeed, Daniel be careful, not everyone is as understanding as your friend Tucker." Clockwork warned.

"What do you mean Clockwork?" Danny asked worryingly.

"I am just merely pointing it out." Clockwork explained.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! - Childish, never doing that again ;)**

**Anyway there's another chapter for you guys. Hope you guys are doing all right and I hope t. See y'all in the next chapter or maybe...in my reviews :)**

**you know you wanna, REVIEW! :D**


	8. Hell Just Happened

**-Chapter 7-**

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Sam-**

_"Sam you need to calm down..."_ A voice said on the phone.

_"Sorry Amy I can't! Wouldn't you be annoyed if your best friend was newly dating someone who could kill him?"_ Sam replied on her mobile, lying down on her bed lazily.

Amy _"Sam I told you a million times you should've told Danny you liked him..."_

Sam_ "What!? wait...if I told him now maybe he would think this whole thing over?"_

Amy_ "Sam no wait-"_

Sam had already hung up...

**-Sunday Morning-**

"BEWARE!" The box ghost roared as he send some boxes Danny's way.

Danny didn't bother with this fight, he casually shot one ecto energy blast at the Box Ghost. The Box ghost crashed into a tree. "Wow, that only took like two seconds..." Danny said sucking the ghost into the Fenton thermos.

"Oh hey Danny I've been looking for you!" Sam said happily and nervously.

"Sam?" Danny said turning around. Danny then turned back to Danny Fenton behind a tree.

"Yeah so Danny I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you?" Sam said twiddling her thumbs.

"Um sure?" Danny answered in a confused tone seeing how Sam looked nervous.

'Okay...I got his attention, how do I tell him!? I didn't think this through!' Sam panicked in her head.

'Flirt first!' Sam's evil side of her conscience commanded.

'No Sam sweetie, listen to your smart side, he has a _girlfriend_ and you should just leave now and not do anything!' Sam's good conscience said.

"So Danny, you know we're been best friends ever since we were four..." Sam said in a sweet tone.

"Uh yeah? Oh and Tucker!" Danny said giving his other best friend a mention.

"Well yeah Tucker of course...you, Tucker and me are all best friends..." Sam said nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah...?" Danny said indicating her to carry on.

"Well I was just thinking about how close as friends us three are..." Sam said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess we're pretty close..." Danny said as they both started walking.

"So everyone in our grade calls us lovebirds...I mean do you know why? Because I don't" Sam said innocently.

"Um I guess because they don't know we're best friends and _nothing_ more." Danny stated coldly knowing where Sam was going with this.

"Yeah but you can't really blame them for thinking that because I mean we probably do look like a cute couple, don't you think?" Sam said in a sweet nice tone.

'Jeez I knew she would try something like this, she knows I have a girlfriend...' Danny thought annoyed.

"I don't know." Danny stated in a dull tone shrugging his shoulders while trying to avoid the annoyed tone.

"You know Danny you look a lot cuter than when we first met..." Sam tried to flirt.

"That's probably because we were four when we met?" Danny said in a stupid tone.

"Yeah but still" Sam said plainly.

Danny didn't comment, he shrugged his shoulders.

'He is really clueless!' Sam thought annoyed.

'Keep going!' Her evil conscience encouraged.

'No he's avoiding the conversation on purpose! That's the sign for you to stop!' Her good conscience yelled.

Obviously Sam didn't care what her smart conscience was saying and continued.

"Imagine if we actually started dating..." Sam said looking up into the clouds.

"No I'm okay." Danny replied not caring.

"Just imagine it!" Sam energetically.

"Since you've asked me a lot of questions, let me ask one. _Why_ would I try to imagine what it would be like if we dated when I have a girlfriend?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow using a bothered tone.

"Because the one you imagine could be way better." Sam stated folding her arms.

"No it won't be, _nothing_ I can imagine, _no_ better relationship I could imagine, could _possibly_ be better than what I have now." Danny stated strongly.

"You could try..." Sam said calmly seeing that Danny was starting to tense up.

(Long deep sigh) "Sam stop it already, I told you I have a _girlfriend_, I know you have feelings for me, but even you should know this is the worst time to tell me!" Danny yelled causing Sam to gasp and move a few steps back.

"Stop what!?" Sam yelled back as innocently as she could.

"Messing with my relationship!" Danny answered angrily.

"I'm happy with your relationship! I'm not messing with anything!" Sam shouted while lying through her teeth.

"Sam I'm not stupid!" Danny growled.

"But he's still a dipstick." A voice said a few feet away.

Suddenly a smile raised on Danny's face.

"Ember now's not the time, you guys can fight later, this is none of your business!" Sam yelled believing that Ember wasn't his secret girlfriend.

"Actually goth, it's _FULLY_ my business, it's also _actually_ none of _your_ business!" Ember roared landing and jumping off her guitar behind Danny.

Danny turned around, back facing Sam, and mouthed _'What are you doing?!' _towards Ember. 'Telling her.' She mouthed back.

"Danny fight her! Go ghost!" Sam yelled.

When Danny turned around he had a worried face on.

'How are we going to tell her...' Danny thought uneasy, Ember had an idea...

As Danny was facing towards a confused Sam. Sam suddenly widened here eyes to what she saw, Danny felt arms wrap around his neck from behind...

"So baby-pop, I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" Ember said sweetly as she lightly kissed Danny's cheek.

Danny felt his knees grow weak, a small smile was curling up in the corner of Danny's mouth.

'Ugh Ember, you have a way of really pissing people off...' Danny thought humorously.

Sam's left eye began to twitch rapidly. "Danny move away slowly..." Sam whispered.

"Everything okay goth?" Ember asked innocently as she leaned her head on one of Danny's shoulders. "You seem upset for some reason?" Ember said continuing to play innocent as she nuzzled Danny's neck softly.

'Should I do something?' Danny asked himself then answered 'Nah...'

"E-Ember wh-what are y..you doing?..." Sam stuttered as her eye continued to twitch, Danny and Ember saw her fist clench.

"Nothing, what about you?" Ember asked still innocently as she moved her hands around Danny's stomach into a backward hugging position.

"I'm about to rip my hair out, that's what I'm doing!" Sam screamed.

"Why?" Ember asked innocently running her hand through Danny's raven black hair.

"Ugh Sam, fine look, me and Ember are dating, Ember is the girlfriend I didn't tell you about." Danny stated truthfully without emotion.

"B-but Danny, I asked you a few days ago and-" Sam was struggling to say.

"-I lied." Danny interrupted.

"Danny I tried to tell you earlier, we've been best friends forever and I want us to be more!" Sam said quickly without thinking.

"Dammmnn!" Ember mocked knowing Danny wouldn't replace her with Sam.

"Sam. I told you before and I'll say it again in case you didn't hear the first _four_ times...I. Have. A. Girlfriend." Danny stated a little too coldly.

Ember gave a satisfied smirk while Sam gave a low growl.

**-Later that Day-**

"Okay Tucker you were right!" Sam yelled stomping around Tucker's room with Tucker sitting on his bed scratching his head.

"Right about what?" Tucker asked confused.

"About Danny and Ember!" Sam said on the verge of bursting into tears.

Tucker's jaw suddenly dropped. 'Oh no they told her!' Tucker thought panicked.

"Sam calm down please, it's not that bad when you think about it..." Tucker said in attempt to calm her.

"Are you kidding me right now!? Our best friend...our **BEST FRIEND**, is dating someone who is probably just _using_ him and his strength to take over the world and he doesn't realise it!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Have you considered that Ember _might_ actually have feelings for Danny?..." Tucker asked softly knowing the consequences of the question.

"What!? Tucker she can't have feelings for Danny! It's **Ember**! She can't have feelings at all!" Sam said heartlessly.

"Sam don't you think that's just **a bit** harsh!?" Tucker asked shocked.

"What! No! To be honest that wasn't harsh enough! Tucker, I feel like you don't care about Danny!" Sam screamed with hatred.

"I do care! I care enough to let him be happy! I know you care, but in the wrong way!" Tucker shouted back starting to get annoyed.

"He's not 'happy'! How am I caring in the wrong way!? I'm watching out for him!" Sam retorted.

"You're caring in the _jealous_ way!" Tucker answered with his eyes beginning to twitch.

Sam "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you liked Ember and Danny!"

"Well what if I _didn't_ mind them dating!?" Tucker asked in a hissing voice.

"Well then I'd wonder what kind of friend you were to Danny!" Sam hissed back.

"I'M wondering what kind of friend _you_ are to Danny, telling him who he can and can't date!" Tucker shot back.

Sam gave a low angry growl and marched out Tucker's door and out his house.

'Awwh man...' Tucker thought tiredly.

**-After a few weeks of a secretive relationship, The Ghost Zone-**

"Are you sure that's what you saw!?" A biker ghost asked wide-eyed sipping on a pint of beer.

"I'm sure of it! Who knows how long it's been going on..." Johnny answered in a shocked tone as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, I have to tell my other mates..." Another biker ghost said as he began texting.

**-Two hours Earlier, Flashback-**

"Kitten I'm going into the human realm to mess with Phantom!" Johnny yelled towards Kitty.

"Okay Johnny, remember not to get beat up to much because you promised your friends a drink in a couple hours..." Kitty said shrugging her shoulders, _completely_ forgetting that Ember was in the human realm...with Danny, still thinking that they were all enemies.

After about ten minutes of driving on his motorbike Johnny reached the Fenton Portal.

Johnny entered the Fenton basement and looked around for Danny, he wasn't there.

Johnny looked around the house invisibly and began to grow annoyed that he couldn't find Danny. _'Where is the little punk?' _Johnny thought irritated.

Johnny then phased out of the Fenton household and drove on his motorbike around Amity Park until something very unusual caught his eye.

He saw Ember in Amity as well, sitting under a tree. 'Okay this is weird, she's not destroying cars, buildings, people and she's not brainwashing anyone...' Johnny thought strangely as he phased into a darker alley.

Ember jut continued to sit under the tree...like she was waiting for something...or _someone_.

"Oh my god Ember seriously what are-" Johnny began to ask himself quietly when he saw just the guy he was looking for, walk right up to Ember.

They both looked like they were talking. 'What?' Johnny though majorly confused.

Then he saw Danny bend down and _kiss_ Ember. Then he sat down next to her _holding_ her _hand_.

'Okay I repeat, WHAT!?' Johnny couldn't think properly after what he saw.

**-Flashback End-**

**-Johnny's Realm, 2 days later-**

"JOHNNY WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Kitty yelled with full force in her tone of voice.

"I don't know! Why are you yelling at me!?" Johnny asked screaming in fear, raising his hands in defence.

"Oh you know exactly what you did! You ratted Ember out!" Kitty bawled.

"What do you mean- WAIT! You knew about this!?" Johnny asked shocked.

"Johnny because of you the entire ghost zone knows!" Kitty shrieked throughout the realm.

"Well I _only_ told Jake, Rhys and Dill!" Johnny blared back defensively, referring to his biker friends.

"Yeah, and they _only_ told the _entire_ ghost zone!" Kitty continued to rant.

**-Over at Ember's Realm-**

***BASH* *KNOCK KNOCK* *BANG BANG BANG***

"WHAT!?" Ember yelled through her realm door obviously annoyed at the constant banging.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Skulker said with anger boiling.

"KNOCK IT DOWN!" Spectra yelled.

"JUST DESTROY THE CHILD'S ENTIRE REALM!" Technus added.

"ARGH! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! WE NEED TO DESTROY _HER_!" Youngblood yelled on top of everyone's voices.

"HALF OF YOU STAY HERE, OTHERS WITH ME AND LET'S DESTROY PHANTOM AND AMITY!" Skulker yelled louder.

To Ember it sounded like an entire crowd outside her realm door. 'Oh no...' Ember thought uneasy.

Ember teleported in a whirlwind of blue fiery flames.

**-With Danny-**

"Sam please calm down!" Danny yelled in his lounge with Sam and Tucker in the room, his parents were down in the lab.

"No! You can't be dating that-" Sam was cut off by the sight of a whirlwind of blue fiery flames entering the same room they were in.

"Dipstick! You need to leave now!" Ember abruptly said pushing Danny.

"Woah woah! Can't I get a hello first?" Danny joked.

"Danny not now! Somehow the entire ghost zone knows and a load of ghosts are at my realm probably destroying every piece of it! Now a ton of ghosts are coming to Amity to destroy you! Coming likely, through _your_ portal!" Ember panicked, that moment she didn't care or notice that Sam or Tucker was there.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Tucker screamed shocked.

Having all the yelling, panicking and screaming in the room caused Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton to run up from the basement lab.

"Kids what's going on!?" Jack yelled questionably at all the teens.

"Danny who's this?" Maddie asked referring to Ember seeing how she is holding Danny by the shoulders in attempt to move him.

"Uh..." Danny said unsure of what to say.

"Danny you'll thank me...Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, that thing you're referring to is Ember McLain, Danny's girlfriend he didn't tell you about for a few weeks-" Sam began to say but got interrupted.

"-SAM!?" Tucker hissed.

"Girlfriend?" Jack asked astonished. "Few weeks? Awh Danny that's wonderful, it's lovely to meet-" Maddie was then interrupted.

"-Oh Mr and Mrs Fenton, that wasn't even the best part! She's a _ghost_!" Sam yelled with an evil smile as she pointed directly at Ember.

That exact moment a flood of ghosts came in from the basement and into the lounge, where they all saw Danny in his human mode, Ember herself, two adults they assumed was Danny's parents, a girl running downstairs and his two sidekicks that helped send them back into the Ghost Zone.

"THERE'S EMBER AND PHANTOM!" The box ghost yelled from the crowd of ghosts.

"Phantom?" Maddie asked herself softly as she turned her head to look to the direction of where the box ghost was pointing too.

He was pointing at Danny and Ember. Something finally clicked in Jack's brain for once. "Danny...Phantom..." Jack said out loud grabbing an ecto gun from the back of his orange jumpsuit.

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jazz screamed seeing that she just saw him reach for it.

"WHAT!" Jack shouted back unsure of why she was asking.

"YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT YOUR SON!" Jazz replied tears flowing.

The crowd of ghosts floated there on the spot in confusion and wonder.

"I HAVEN'T GOT A SON!" Jack retorted heartlessly.

"JAZZ! Go to your room!" Maddie yelled.

"No! Danny, Ember get out of here!" Jazz said in a panicked tone as she signaled 'move' with her hands.

"No Jazz. Look mom, dad-" Danny was cut off by his parents.

"-ACTUALLY that would be Mr and Mrs Fenton to you, ghost boy." Maddie said with venom in her voice.

The whole room dropped silent. Even the ghosts thought that was brutal.

"Say, I'm not sure if we've met, I'm Mr. Fenton. Yes you're ghosts and I'd like to say that I hate your kind but today I'm sure that you would be interested in hunting down and getting rid of these two ghosts here." Jack said in a formally way.

"MY PLEASURE!" The whole army of ghosts said at the same time.

Danny and Ember shuddered. They knew every part of their lives were now over.

Danny looked towards the only people he had left in this world, he looked at Jazz, Tucker and then to Ember. Ember only thought of the people who didn't attack her...Kitty, her best friend, Tucker was understanding as Kitty was and Danny was there.

Sam suddenly felt something inside her snap and abruptly grabbed the Fenton Ecto Gun , that had 12,000 volts of power in it made, out of Jack's hand and aimed it at Ember. Without second thought she shot it. Her aim was precise but Ember wasn't the one that got shot...

"DANNY!?" Ember, Tucker and Jazz yelled at the same time.

"I..I...didn't?..." Sam stuttered. 'There you go, consider it a favor Sam.' Sam's evil conscience said evilly.

Danny didn't bleed, Danny felt racing pain go through his body, bolts of electricity destroying everything in his body, though there was still no blood. Suddenly Danny's black raven hair began to lighten in colour, it grew brighter and brighter until it was snowy white. Danny's eyes even began to flash from blue to green a few times until it was emerald-green. Danny's clothes changed appearance, one minute they were a shirt and pants, next and now they were replaced with a hazmat suit with his usual DP logo.

Everyone in the room was shocked to say the least. Danny couldn't notice the changes, he was in too much pain to notice anything.

* * *

**Maybe I went to far with this chapter...well you guys know me and I usually do this, hope you stay for the next chapter though :)**

**REVIEW :D**


	9. Big News

**-Chapter 8-**

**Lol I wonder if anyone noticed earlier that I accidentally missed chapter 6 O.O (Don't worry I fixed that now :3)**

**I may or may have not totally forgot to put the disclaimer on most chapters so...I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creator of Danny Phantom. **

* * *

After a few minutes Danny stopped moving and squirming completely. "Danny?" Ember asked softly cupping his cheek.

Danny began to groan as he tried to stand up. Ember grabbed one of his arms and began to help him up, once he was standing he opened his eyes to see shocked faces. No one knew what would happen if a halfa died, this was the answer...they turned into a full ghost.

Ember was about to teleport them both to a different state but suddenly Clockwork teleported into the room.

First thing Clockwork said was "Time Out." Before anyone could react to his arrival.

The whole room froze, except himself. The outside had stopped. Nature and the whole world didn't move. Clockwork took this moment to look at his surroundings.

'Hmm.' Clockwork thought as he glanced at every person in the room.

Clockwork then touched Danny's shoulder and he then began to move and breathe again.

"Clockwork?" Danny said in wonder.

"Hello Daniel." Clockwork said formally without emotion.

Danny didn't know what to say next, he didn't know what to do...he had so many things on his mind.

"Daniel, do you know why I'm here?" Clockwork asked with a hint of emotion.

"No...not really..." Danny said in a quiet voice.

"Look around you...tell me, what can you observe?" Clockwork asked gesturing his arm around the room.

"I can see my beautiful future wife, my ex best friend that wants nothing more than to separate me and my beautiful future wife, my best friend Tucker who always stood up for me, my parents who claim I'm not their son anymore, my sister who like Tucker...was always supportive no matter what situation I was in...and lastly I see a bunch of ghosts wanting to kill me and Ember." Danny listed in a depressed sad voice.

"Yes." Was the simple response Clockwork gave as he gave a nod.

"I don't know what to do Clockwork..." Danny admitted then gave a long sigh.

"I have observed the situation for quite some time now. Don't you think we should add another significant person to this conversation?" Clockwork asked knowing the answer, as he knows the answer to everything.

Danny then turned around and saw a frozen in time Ember. Danny smiled lightly and nodded to Clockwork. Clockwork then touched Ember on a shoulder and she began to move.

The first thing Ember did was suddenly cling onto Danny and embrace him in a hug, Danny took the hug and returned in smiling widely.

Clockwork *Cough.*

Ember and Danny then turned to Clockwork who was smiling slightly.

"Hello Ember." Clockwork said as he bowed slowly.

"Master Clockwork." Ember addressed as she bowed gracefully.

Danny stood there wide-eyed at her reply. "What I can't be formal every now and then?" Ember joked.

"Indeed. Ember...Danny, would you consider moving? I will teleport you to live safely." Clockwork suggested.

Ember and Danny began to think.

Ember 'What about Kitty? What about my realm? I will keep contact with Kitty. What does Danny think?'

Danny 'What about Tucker? What about Jazz? I'll keep contact. What does Ember think?'

Danny and Ember then turned to look at each other and then they both waited for each other's answers.

"What do you think Danny?" Ember asked making sure she didn't have to answer first.

"Umm...I think it's a good idea...I mean we'll be safe and that future might happen" Danny said back shrugging his shoulders.

Ember gave a happy nod and then the couple turned toward Clockwork who nodded back.

Clockwork then teleported back to his realm after saying his last words to them. "I will give you a few hours to tell your family and friends that you are leaving."

All of time began to move again. Everyone in the room froze again, but not froze in time...frozen from shock. They all say Danny standing looking well, like he usually would (even though he's now a ghost) he looked normal.

"Danny...you're alive!" Jazz screamed suddenly wrapping Danny in a tight hug.

"Yeah I know, I thought it was weird too that the ecto gun didn't do anything to me except electrocute me with what felt like a million volts..." Danny said shrugging and softly hugging his sister back.

"Wh-what? D-Danny...you're dead..." Jazz said softly letting Danny go.

"What?" Danny asked softly and quietly. "How can I be dead?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"12,000 volts are enough to kill a ghost, you being shot as a human must've killed you." Jack explained without emotion.

"You're not a halfa anymore..." Ember said slowly.

"_Jack_, _Maddie_, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and other ghosts from the Ghost Zone. Me and Ember are leaving, we're not going to come back for a while...it's not safe for us to stay here in Amity any longer." Danny stated as Ember grabbed his arm. Jazz broke down and began to cry.

"Even though you're now treating me like dirt, I want you to know I still love you as my parents." Danny said full heartedly, Maddie and Jack snorted at the statement.

"Danny, we promised to graduate together" Tucker mentioned with a frown.

"I know and I'm sorry. I will see you all soon...Tucker, Jazz...thank you for supporting me..." Danny said as he got a bro hug from Tucker and a massive hug from Jazz.

"No Danny don't leave!" Sam said surprising everyone there.

"Wait what? Why would you care if I leave?" Danny asked coldly.

"Because I promised myself that I would find the perfect guy for me, I'm breaking that promise if I let you go!" Sam said on the verge of breaking into tears.

"What!?" Ember asked standing aside then in front of Danny shooting a glare at Sam.

"He was with _me_ first!" Sam said angrily gritting her teeth.

"He was never WITH you! You're too late! You had your chance!" Ember growled.

"You don't deserve Danny!" Sam said harshly.

"_I_ DON'T DESERVE HIM!? ARE YOU _JOKING_ ME!? YOU SHOT HIM! _YOU_ DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE HAD THE TITLE OF HIS _BEST FRIEND_!" Ember shot back annoyed.

"I SHOULD HAVE THE TITLE OF 'DANNY'S GIRLFRIEND' NOT YOU!" Sam roared back.

"Oh that is it!" Ember said enraged as her hand began to glow of pink ecto energy.

Suddenly Ember and Danny was teleported to Ember's Realm.

**-Ember's Realm, Ghost Zone-**

"WHAT!?" Ember yelled really annoyed now that she never got the chance to destroy Sam.

'Thank you Clockwork...' Danny thought calmly.

Danny and Ember then realised the state that Ember's realm was in. "Okay...I'm usually a mess when it comes to my realm, but this is _really_ not me." Ember said wide-eyed looking around her lounge seeing that it was completely destroyed and wreaked in every possible way...tables crushed, chairs snapped, cupboards damaged and TV smashed.

Danny then walked into Ember's kitchen and dropped his jaw. "Woah..." Danny managed to say seeing that a ton of food was squished, squashed and bruised. Glass, plates and cutlery were also smashed, bent, broken and scattered all around the floor.

"What the hell!?" Ember screamed from the upstairs

Danny quickly followed the scream upstairs and came bashing into Ember's room to see something very disturbing...Danny saw tons of different ghost traps set up in Ember's room, plus that everything else seemed to be crushed in her room. "I swear to God I'm going to end the after life of whoever did this..." Ember mumbled angrily through her teeth with her hair beginning to rise.

"There's that Ember I know and love." Danny joked referring to the usual Ember threats.

Ember couldn't help but smile and blush. The next thing Danny said turned a smiling Ember back to her annoyed expression. "...property of the best hunter ever, Skulker?" Danny read of a piece of torturing equipment.

"I've had enough of my realm, there's nothing here left. Let's just go to Kitty's." Ember said shrugging her shoulders and leaving her room, Danny followed.

After Danny had come downstairs, Ember teleported herself and Danny to Johnny's Realm, where Kitty would likely be since she was living with him.

**-Johnny/Kitty's Realm-**

Ember saw Kitty yelling at Johnny, as soon as Johnny saw Ember he quickly jumped behind Kitty for protection since he thought Ember would probably kill him.

"Hey Kitt-" Ember was cut off by Johnny.

"EMBER I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL EVERYONE!" Johnny suddenly yelled hanging on to Kitty, definitely passing off the idea of hard-core biker.

"WHAT!?" Ember screamed now knowing it was Johnny's fault.

"Not like everyone was going to find out sooner or later, right?" Danny asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah so Johnny was the one who told the entire Ghost Zone." Kitty clarified.

"HEY! I only told a few mates, I didn't know it would go all the way to the far frozen!" Johnny said defensively.

"It's gossip Johnny! What did you think was going to happen!?" Kitty asked not really wanting an answer since it was rhetorical.

"Plus, if you tell _one_ ghost in the Ghost Zone that the Ghost's Zone number one enemy and one of them, Ember McLain, are going out...I'm pretty sure that, that _one_ ghost would have shared it with the rest of the zone." Danny said without a care in the world since it was the truth.

"So what are you doing here if you didn't know it was me so you didn't come here to kill me...?" Johnny asked softly dropping the hard-core biker persona.

"Well I guess I should kill you now then...but...to answer your question, me and Danny are leaving the Ghost Zone and Amity." Ember stated emotionless.

"What?" Kitty asked softly pushing Johnny off her while looking at Danny.

"Well, Clockwork said it wasn't safe for us to stay here obviously since you probably have seen the horde of ghosts after us, plus my crazy old best friend and my parents..." Danny answered.

"When are you coming back?" Kitty asked almost crying.

"Yeah, that's the thing...we're not sure?" Ember answered truthfully causing Kitty to now cry.

Kitty then grabbed Ember in a massive bear hug since this might have been the last they saw of each other. "Oof!"

"Uh, baby-pop has already said goodbye to his uh...parents...and his sister, plus his frien-ahh I mean, the ex friend goth and his best friend Tucker." Ember said ignoring the slight slip up.

"Phantom, what about the whole protecting your city thing you do?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Oh...I didn't really...think about that I guess..." Danny answered truthfully, he really didn't know what to do now.

Ember grabbed Danny hand and Kitty's, Kitty knew what was about to happen and quickly held Johnny's hand...seconds later they were in Amity Park.

**-Amity Park-**

Strangely enough, the place where Ember teleported into was by a large stage with almost the whole of Amity there...

Danny's parents were at the front of the crowd along with the GIW, Sam, Jazz and Tucker.

"Ember what are we-" Danny was about to ask only for Ember to already answer.

"-dipstick, I teleported us to Amity." Ember said.

"Phantom, you can tell them now." Johnny stated shrugging his shoulders as if this wasn't a big deal.

Danny thought this over and thought this is good as time as any since no ghosts were there that wanted to kill him and Ember...plus Amity was basically already there.

Danny began to tap the microphone on the podium, it was on.

"H-hello Amity Park..." Danny said nervously since he had no idea how to break it to them that their town hero was leaving and there was a lot of different camera crews and news stations near the front and all over in the crowd.

Ember, Kitty and Johnny all backed off to give him room.

"Danny Phantom! We've been told you had a big announcement!" A random reporter yelled out.

"Invis-o-bill! What's your announcement?!" Another one yelled.

'Announcement?' Danny, Ember, Kitty and Johnny thought since they didn't know.

'My parents must have set this up...' Danny thought a little annoyed.

"Yes Amity, I Danny Phantom, am...leaving...Amity Park for a while..." Danny said slowly into the mic.

The crowd began to yell and shout and the noise level raised. "Phantom! How long will you be leaving?" Someone from the crowd shouted the question that was on most of the crowd's mind.

"Why are you leaving!?" Someone else yelled.

"Who's with you?" Someone asked referring to the three ghosts behind him.

"Please I can only answer so many questions! Look, I'll be honest myself, I don't know...how long I'm going for, maybe it's forever, maybe it's a couple of months, maybe a year or a couple years...I'm. Not. Sure." Danny said answering the first question.

Danny went on to say and answer the second question. "I'm leaving to live my after life, did you really think I was going to stay in Amity forever? I have other priorities in life now, there are ghosts coming after me now and I can't stay here any longer for a while..."

The crowd stayed silent for the third question to be answered. "...and...these guys..." Danny said floating backwards and grabbing Johnny first by pushing him forward by his back. "This. Is Johnny 13, biker ghost of the Ghost Zone. He will _not_ be coming with me on the journey I'm taking..."

Then Danny came and grabbed Kitty by the arm. Suddenly all the women began to either growl, gasp or cough. "Hey I remember you!" A few women shouted annoyed.

"Yeah hi." Kitty said shocked unbelieving that they still remember her from the 'trying to turn Amity into an all girls utopia' plan.

"So, I'm guessing most women of Amity remember you, for the men and boys of the crowd, this is Kitty, another ghost that will _not_ be with me on my long journey." Danny stated then flew slowly and grabbed Ember by the hand, most teenage girls of the audience began to growl of jealousy and annoyance.

"This is-" Danny was about to introduce her when nearly the entire teenage population of the crowd began to cheer and scream.

"EMBER MCLAIN! EMBER MCLAIN!" The teenagers cheered and chanted.

Ember's hair began to flare up and she began to feel a surge of power go through her. "Look dipstick don't give me that look, I can't stop taking power like you can't stop your heart beating." Ember said looking at Danny's slight annoyed expression.

Danny then smirked knowing it was true. "Yeah so I'm know most of you know Ember..." Danny said to the crowd with a smug smile.

"WOOOO!" The teenagers cheered.

"Yeah...I know her _pretty_ well." Sam growled from the front.

"She _will_ be joining me on my journey actually." Danny said confidently as he heard all the coughs and gasps of the crowd.

"Danny Phantom, out of all the people, ghosts and fans you have, why have Ember McLain, teenage pop star, come with you on this long journey?" A reporter asked with most of the crowd agreeing and nodding.

"Because...uh...because..." Danny thought if the truth should just come out now or in a few months or years.

"Because I'm his girlfriend." Ember answered with a small smile.

'Dude...all hell's gonna break loose!' Johnny laughed in his head.

The entire crowd just started a frenzy of different emotions. "Woah woah guys! Calm down!" Danny said through the mic.

"Danny Phantom is this true?" Fifty different people asked.

'Oh to hell with hiding the truth!' Danny thought confidently then said aloud "Yes, Ember McLain is my girlfriend and wanna know something else?" Danny answered and asked confidently knowing they'll want the answer.

"Wicked, Phantom's dating a rock star!" A bunch of A-listers were saying.

"If you asked me, I'd say I'm a way better match for him than her. I know everything about him." Paulina mumbled.

"Your a fan girl, that's different..." Star said.

"I can't believe that someone as cool as Ember would actually date a ghost like Phantom!" Valerie said to herself shocked thinking of destroying Danny now.

"Of course we wanna know Phantom! You're even more awesome now that you're dating Ember McLain!" Dash shouted above the crowd.

"Okay! I'm actually not a full ghost! I'm half a ghost, known as a halfa!" Danny said with pride and confidence. "Well not anymore, I'm a full ghost now...my human half died a few hours ago actually..." Danny added.

"A halfa? So you had a human life while being a ghost too!? Cool!" Qwan shouted next to Dash.

"Yeah that's right Qwan! You know how I know your name? My human half went to Casper High!" Danny yelled still with the same confidence as before.

* * *

**Well there's your chapter 8 :) I felt like you guys definitely deserved it since I had 11 reviews, not to mention each one was massive...so. Damn. Chuffed :D**

**C'mon can we get another 11? ;) REVIEW! :D**


	10. Leaving To A Unexpected Place

**-Chapter 9-**

**Thanks all to who reviewed XD**

* * *

"Woah! We went to the same school as Danny Phantom's human half!" Dash yelled in excitement.

"Yeah Dash, not only we went to the same school, I was actually your punching bag and let me tell you that if I could've used my ghost powers in school I would've kicked your ass any day!" Danny said truthfully with his eyes turning luminous green with anger.

"Baby-pop, don't you think you're going to far with this?" Ember whispered.

"No it's time I told everyone the truth I've been hiding for the past year...I'm only being truthful." Danny whispered back.

"If you said you had a human life and went to our school, who were you in our school...because obviously you didn't use the name Danny Phantom?" Paulina said questionably.

"What more clues do I have to give? I was Dash's punching bag, I was a loser, not an A-lister, plus my names _Danny_ Phantom!" Danny yelled beginning to get annoyed with how clueless they all were.

Danny began to hear Ember snicker. "What's so funny?" Danny asked smiling slightly.

"Oh nothing it's just...this is usually how clueless you are!" Ember said laughing.

Danny blushed slightly realizing this too. "Oh don't worry, I find it cute but you seem to find clueless people annoying..." Ember said sweetly.

The crowd continued to speak out-of-order unsure of what or who Danny was talking about.

Clearly Ember saw how annoyed Danny got at the crowds reaction and the amount of uncertainty they had...so...

"Oh my god...DIPSTICKS! IT'S DANNY _FENTON_!" Ember yelled through the mic as most of the teenagers began to laugh.

"Are-are you kidding me!? Fenton!?" Dash said wiping a tear from his eye from laughter along with other A-list kids.

"Yeah what's wrong Dash? Can't handle the fact that a loser could've beat you to a pulp?" Danny threatened slightly annoyed at the laughter.

"Wait? You're serious?!" Qwan asked shouting.

"Yeah! Somehow I'd prove it to you but I can't turn human again since my human half died not long ago." Danny answered with a straight face.

"PHANTOM! BETTER THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN _TRY_ PRETEND TO BE DANNY FENTON!" Valerie said in her red battle suit floating behind him on her hover board.

"Valerie seriously? I can tell you anything about me to prove that I'm Danny." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"That seems fair. Go ahead." Valerie said narrowing her eyes on Danny.

"Um okay...uh...when you got kicked out the A-list me, Tucker and Sam were your friends...and then later on we started dating...sort of...well we never really did because you broke up with me for some reason..." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

'Let me get this straight, dipstick was dating one of his enemies? That's so stupid! He's such a dipstick for even...wait...then again he's dating me...okay never mind...' Ember thought.

"Oh...well...I MEAN!? You _can't_ be Fenton! I mean you're a ghost!" Valerie said shocked and confused.

"I mean can't you tell? Apart from my clothes and a few colors I look exactly the same as my old human half...look you must know my parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, anyway because of this ghost portal they made, it basically half killed me..." Danny explained in small detail.

"Why did you ruin my life?" Was the only question Valerie could ask.

"I tried telling you _tons_ of times, I didn't mean for that to happen! At that time I only just got my ghost powers and was learning how to actually use them and I only just started out the whole town hero thing, one of the first ghosts I had to take care of was that dog ghost, it wasn't trained and to catch it I accidentally wreaked your life...I know you're not big on forgiveness but for what it's worth, Im. Sorry." Danny said truthfully.

Valerie sighed heavily and deactivated her battle suit. "No Danny, I'm sorry...if you were wondering why I broke up with you, it was because I didn't want to drag you into my ghost business..."

"Ha, funny how things work out..." Danny joked.

"Danny now that I know you're the ghost boy we can go out! You think I'm hot, I think you're hot, it's perfect!" Paulina shouted.

"Are you even kidding me right now?..." Valerie shouted over to Paulina.

Suddenly another crowd began to form full of teenage fan girls mostly from his school asking Danny out from everywhere.

"Hey sorry, but Danny kind of has a girlfriend so BACK OFF!" Ember began calmly and ended up yelling.

All the girls instantly shut up. One piped up and asked "Danny, are you still coming to school?"

"W-well it's complicated, I told you all I'm leaving with Ember, so not for a while." Danny answered.

"This is the last you will hear from me and Ember for a while, good bye." Danny said as he and Ember waved a good bye.

Suddenly Danny and Ember were teleported to a realm full of Clocks.

**-Clockwork's Realm-**

"You two, as I have seen, have said your good byes." Clockwork said not turning around to face the teens.

"Yeah..." Danny and Ember said sadly.

"So when are we coming back?" Ember asked slowly.

"I have told you before, that is for _you_ to decide." Clockwork answered.

"Will we need to bring-" Danny was about to ask.

"No, you two will only need yourselves." Clockwork said then said "And yes Ember, you _are_ going now." Clockwork answered without her asking yet.

'Sometimes it's really annoying when he does that...' Ember thought annoyed.

"Good bye young Danny and Ember." Clockwork said as he raised his staff.

"Wait! Will we ever see you again?" Danny asked quickly.

"And what are we suppose to do when we get there?" Ember asked just as quick.

"You will, in time. Everything you need will be there as soon as you arrive." Clockwork answered then sent the two teens to a place unknown and known to them both.

**-Unknown/Known Place-**

"Well...it feels like the Ghost Zone?" Danny stated seeing that there was no gravity.

"But the doors aren't purple...they're _red_..." Ember said confused.

"That's weird..." Danny said as he looked over to his left and saw a sign on a door saying...

**_'Danny Phantom, Ember McLain.'_**

"Um..." Ember said looking over to what Danny was looking at. Ember then walked up to the door and knocked on it. No answer.

"Pfft well I'm not going in it!" Ember stated.

"Yeah same, let's check this place out..." Danny said looking around.

**-Next few minutes, around the mysterious place-**

"I'm _sure_ this is The Ghost Zone?" Danny whispered in front of Ember as they both hid behind a floating island next to the door that had their names on, they haven't moved.

"No, I've lived in The Ghost Zone for an entire year and _no_ door I've passed has been red!" Ember hissed for the tenth time.

"Well, where do you think we are?" Danny asked slowly checking if it was safe to move behind the next island.

"How am I suppose to know?" Ember asked.

"Are you guys okay?" A tall teenage boy and girl asked behind them both.

Ember and Danny jumped to the sound of their voices and Danny suddenly heated up his ecto energy balls from his hands as Ember grabbed her guitar from her back and readied an attack.

The guy was wearing a electric blue hoodie, purple high top shoes, purple t-shirt and a snap back hat. He was tall, he looked around the age of eighteen, he had blonde spiky hair and two piercings in each ear.

The girl with him was wearing a similar hoodie but pink with bright pink sneakers, blue crop top, orange straight hair and a piercing in each ear.

"Woah woah calm down! I'm guessing you guys haven't been here long?" The man asked.

"Stay back!" Ember warned.

"Where are we!?" Danny asked roughly hoping to sound intimidating.

"Calm. down. Look you guys are obviously new...please let us explain. First off, hi my names Danny." The guy said with a small smile as he extended his arm for Danny to shake it.

"And I'm Ember." The girl said slightly laughing.

"WHAT!?" Danny and Ember screamed panicking.

"Ahahahahahaha! We're just messing!" The girl said laughing hysterically with the boy.

"How do you know our names!?" Danny asked shocked and slightly scared.

"Pfft your realm door is totally not behind you or anything..." The boy said laughing quietly.

Danny and Ember turned around to see that they haven't moved in the past ten minutes and that they were in fact...still in front of the door with their names on it.

"**_O__-our_ **realm door?" Ember asked softly.

"Yeah, seriously now. My name is Drake and this beautiful girl is my girlfriend Rose." Drake said smiling as he grabbed his girlfriends hand.

"Well you know our names so I don't see the point introducing us but oh well, I'm Danny and this is my...uh..." Danny said wide-eyed.

"Awh that's cute he's unsure about calling her his girlfriend yet...or wife...not sure..." Rose said in a sweet voice.

"Wait what?! No no! Girlfriend!" Danny said correcting her quickly.

"Yeah so hi I'm Ember." Ember said. Danny looked like he was about to collapse.

"So anyway you guys..." Drake said then stopped to think of what to say first.

"So where are we?" Ember asked taking the opportunity to speak.

"Uh...ugh I hate explaining this..." Drake said as he took a deep breath.

"Don't worry I got this, The Ghost Zone as you know is absolutely massive right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah..." Ember and Danny answered in a tone to indicate her to continue.

"Well ages ago...and I mean _ages ago, _you guys heard of Pariah Dark, King of Ghosts?" She asked slow tone since she knew he was _quite_ powerful and it was frightening to even think about his name.

"Yeah trust me we know him." Danny answered.

"In fact, baby-pop here actually defeated him before to save the human realm." Ember bragged about her boyfriend with a smug smile.

'Awwh cute pet name!' Rose thought cutely.

"Wow that's big, dude you're a teenager!" Drake said impressively.

"So anyway, ages ago Pariah Dark as you've probably heard, he tried to rule The Ghost Zone and the human world...well he had a plan to split the Ghost Zone into quarters, no one knows why though...he didn't get far, he only split it in half because he was then stopped by The Prophets." Rose began to explain only to chuckle at the faces of the astonished younger teens.

Rose continued. "So the place you know as The Ghost Zone, _is_ The Ghost Zone, the two parts of the Zone were named. The half you're referring to is the main Zone because it has the far frozen, Walkers main prison, realms of the most powerful such as Clockwork, Pandora, Frostbite and Pariah Dark. This Zone, is called The Secondary Ghost Zone or the second Zone for short...the ghosts from Ghost Zone One can't actually get here and ghosts from here can't go over there. Though we can all go to the human world..." Rose finished.

"Wow..." Danny and Ember said taking in all the information unsure of why neither of them ever heard of this before.

"I know right, she tells it a lot better...I can never remember how it goes..." Drake admitted.

"Oh and one more thing. Most evil ghosts that plan to take over the human world in some way or harm humans are sent to Ghost Zone One after they die because the evil ghosts usually live there...it's mainly based on their actions or how they usually acted as a human..." Rose began to say.

Danny suddenly began laughing and looked over to Ember who mumbled "Pfft stupid idea..."

"And the good hearted humans that die are usually sent here...though if a ghost couple get married they're sent here too if they deserve it." Rose finished.

"So what about crime here? If Walkers Prison is on the other half of the zone...what happens if something bad happens here?" Danny asked curiously.

"Oh I have to tell you this, you'll love it. Okay Walker has a _brother_! And I know what you're thinking! _'Blah blah that's against the rules' _but his brother is awesome! He's not as stuck up, he's pretty loose...there is another prison here but it's smaller and it's pretty much empty!" Drake said with a laugh.

"Awesome!" Danny and Ember said thinking that there was no more Walker, Skulker, Technus, Vlad, box ghost and any other ghosts.

"So how did you guys get here?" Drake asked then saw Danny and Ember rubbing their necks awkwardly.

"It might take a while to explain..." Danny said honestly.

"Well...we have all of eternity." Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

**-Later-**

"And then Clockwork sent you here so those ghosts or your family wouldn't destroy you?" Drake said unbelieving.

"Yeah..." Danny replied.

**-Next day in Danny and Ember's realm door, d****ining Table-**

"Ahahaha!" Danny and Ember laughed while eating.

"Man, who would have thought when Clockwork said _'Everything you need will be there as soon as you arrive'_ would mean he would be sending us to The Secondary Ghost Zone and give us such a massive realm!" Danny said still unbelieving it happened.

"It's like a mansion!" Ember said with the same amount of joy.

**-3 Years, 11 months Later-**

**-Kitty/Johnny's Realm-**

"Your cooking has seriously improved!" Kitty said with joy as she took another bite out of something _Johnny_ made.

"Well I had an amazing teacher." Johnny said sweetly referring to her as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Awwh you guys are so cute now!" A voice whispered behind Kitty in Kitty's ear.

Kitty began to scream and proceeded doing so louder and louder.

"Kitten, are you okay?" Johnny asked in a worried and caring tone.

"Yeah Johnny, I think she's fine." A voice whispered into Johnny's ear.

"OH MY GOD! KITTY, DANNY'S BACK!" Johnny suddenly yelled.

"IT'S NOT _ONLY_ DANNY!" Kitty squeaked in excitement and joy as Ember and Danny turned visible in front of Kitty and Johnny.

"Dude!" Johnny said in shock when he saw both of them back after _four_ solid years.

"Oh my god you guys!" Kitty screamed as she grabbed both Ember and Danny in a never-ending bear hug.

'Can't breathe.' Danny mouthed to Ember.

'We're dead, we can't breathe anyway...' Ember mouthed back.

"Kitty c'mon! You're killing them!" Johnny joked as Kitty let go. Then something strange happened...

Johnny then grabbed Danny and Ember in a massive hug. "Kitty, what did you do to Johnny?" Ember asked softly.

"Yeah since when does Johnny give hugs?" Danny asked not being able to move.

"Over four years things have changed...he's the perfect husband." Kitty said with a sly smile knowing this new was new to Ember.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Back. Up! _HUSBAND_!?" Ember said shocked with eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Yeah, me and Johnny tied the knot a week ago...he's really sweet now but brutal when it comes to fighting." Kitty said with a smile.

"Only if the fighting is to protect you Kitten..." Johnny said sweetly.

'Wow...wasn't expecting that...' Danny and Ember thought.

"Ever since we got married Clockwork has been asking to meet with us, we're planning to go see him today but then you guys came!" Kitty said smiling.

'Oh my god, they're going to get sent to The Secondary Ghost Zone with us!' Danny and Ember thought happily.

"So what are you guys doing back now, after four years?" Kitty asked as she saw Johnny let go of the two and hold her from behind.

"Well...Kitty...you know Danny right?" Ember asked knowing the answer.

"Of course..." Kitty answered in a confused tone.

"Well now you know him as my fiancé." Ember said with a grin.

"Oh. My. Freakin'. God!" Kitty screamed and jumped up and down in the same spot.

"Yeah we wanted the wedding in Amity..." Danny said with a smile.

"So what have you guys been doing in the past four years? Where did you go?" Johnny asked.

**-Next few Hours-**

"So. Let. Me. Get. This. Straight...there's a thing called The Ghost Zone two, good ghosts and married ghost couples go there, ghosts here can't go there, ghosts there can't go here, you guys met two people who are now some of your best friends that now have kids, it's the most peaceful place in the universe, you both live in a realm that is a mansion, you've lived there for four years so far, you also met a bunch of teenagers and nice adults, this ghost zone is the evil side and now you're getting married!" Kitty summed up without pausing.

"Wait...if ghosts over there can't come here then how did you guys get here?" Johnny asked.

"The first time we tried coming over here to see you was impossible, even Ember tried teleporting us here, so we asked Clockwork and he was unsure at first but in the end he agreed." Danny answered with a smile.

"Yeah now...we have to tell certain people of The Ghost Zone One that we're back and getting married..." Ember said softly not knowing how this might turn out, then sighed heavily.

Kitty noticed the sigh. "Ember trust me, over the four years we've convinced most ghosts out of the attacking you guys thing...most of the ghosts are actually really happy for you now...some ghosts however aren't exactly changing their-" Kitty began to say only for Ember to cut her off.

"-Skulker and Vlad." Ember interrupted.

"Yeah pretty much." Johnny said.

**-Next few hours-**

Spectra "Oh my god Ember! You're getting married!"

Technus "Personally I would have gotten married earlier, congratulations child!"

Bertrand "Outstanding!"

Ghost Writer "Aha! Took you long enough Daniel!"

Youngblood "Nice one me harties!"

Nocturne "Well well, It seems the advice I gave you worked perfectly."

**-After telling 30 ghosts-**

"Next stop...Amity." Danny said as Ember grabbed his hand and teleported them both to Amity.

* * *

**Awhh don't you guys love cliffhangers...yeah nor me... XD**

**Next chapter is going to be short...not to mention also, the last! :O**

**My second story is coming to an end :( oh well I'm going to write tons more in future :3**

**REVIEW :D**


	11. And It All Starts Over Again

**-Chapter 10-**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything except Rose and Drake XD**

* * *

**-In Amity, with Tucker-**

"Ahahahaha yeah that's what I said!" Tucker said laughing with a guy and Sam.

"Awwh what? Replaced me already? It's only been four years..." A voice said behind Tucker.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam yelled.

Danny then turned visible. "Hey guys!" Danny said with a smile.

"Go on..." The guy in the room said to Sam elbowing her lightly.

'Who's he?' Danny asked himself in his thoughts.

"Danny I just wanted to say sorry, Tucker, Josh, Johnny and Kitty convinced me that I was wrong...so where's Ember? I really want to say sorry to her too mostly..." Sam said in a soft sad tone.

"Apology accepted." Ember said turning visible behind Danny.

While Sam and Ember were talking, Danny was taking to the guys.

"So I'm guessing you're Josh?" Danny said with a smile as he extended his arm for him to shake it.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you Danny." Josh said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Hey Danny, how you been?" Tucker asked getting a fist bump from Danny.

**-After a while of telling what happened, Ember told Sam as Danny did the same to Tucker-**

"So are you guys living here? Or still in this 'Secondary Ghost Zone'?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"Well we're not actually allowed to live here. We have to live in The Ghost Zone two..." Danny answered sadly.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"I told you, Clockwork had to send us to the secondary zone and plus we live there already..." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Though, we are actually allowed to visit the human realm." Ember mentioned which caused everyone to smile.

"Why are you here now? And not years ago?" Josh asked curiously since they weren't living here and they didn't visit in the past four years.

"Oh forgot to tell you guys, we should've mentioned this first...me and the dipstick are engaged." Ember said happily which caused Tucker and Sam to gasp and yell out, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks!" Danny said happily knowing Sam wasn't crazy anymore.

**-Next Month, an hour before the marriage-**

"Hey Em..." Danny said sweetly as he hugged Ember softly from behind.

"Hey dipstick, this is where it all started huh?" Ember said referring to the wedding they saw four years ago.

"Yeah...right now Clockwork's telling the younger me to stop younger you from taking your guitar..." Danny said smiling.

"Yeah like I could ever let the younger me do that..." Ember mumbled.

"Remember we can't look at the younger us when they arrive at the church, or talk to them, if we did we never would've started dating." Danny reminded.

"Yeah yeah I know, I bet if we looked out the window now we'd see you and me blasting each other..." Ember chuckled along with Danny for a second.

"We gotta go, I'll see you in an hour my dancing flame..." Danny said as he left to go down to a small room to meet with Tucker and Johnny.

Ember took off to go to a small room with Kitty and Sam.

**-Meanwhile outside-**

"Awh what's the matter Phantom? Can't handle a girl's hit?" Past Ember teased as past Danny zapped her with the two ecto balls he was charging. She then was forcefully shoved backwards causing her to land on top of a car. "Ugh..." Past Ember mumbled as she got up slowly.

"Awh what's the matter McLame? Can't handle a boy's little push?" Past Danny taunted as his timeline Ember did before.

This caused the past Ember to rage, jump up and swing her guitar at Danny, though Danny dodged it with ease. Past timeline Danny tried swinging his arm but she dodged it too, since Danny knew he had to wrap this up he took a deep breath while the past Ember saw what was coming and amped up her guitar as she smashed a power chord.

Past Ember's powered up power chord and past Danny's ghostly wail collided with evenly matched power, the explosion made them both go intangible and invisible through a wall on the opposite side of the street from each other.

This was where Danny and Ember saw each other in tuxes and wedding dresses the first time.

**-During the start of the wedding-**

A cloud of white smoke appeared behind Danny and Ember.

Clockwork began to say once everyone was quiet "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Amity and The Ghost Zone, in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, Daniel please your vows."

"Ember McLain, Emy, Em...my beautiful dancing flame..." Future Danny began to say smiling.

"Deja vu is it not?" Clockwork said quietly so only Danny and Ember could hear.

**-Guess what was happening at the back of the church-**

Past Danny's mouth was the shape of an O and Ember just blushed red from the awkwardness between her and Danny. "MY DANCING FLAME?" Past Ember hissed to past Danny in shock and confusion.

**-Back to the people getting married-**

Danny and Ember smiled widely seeing how Clockwork was right, four years ago they both saw this happen in person.

Danny "...when we first met...we...well...I was fourteen and let's be honest no one could have said that we were an obvious couple?" He said smiling as Ember giggled slightly.

"Though over the years I have found that there couldn't possibly be anyone that could be more perfect for me...than you. You became my life, I want to see you everyday, in the morning, during the day, and in the night...your eyes are more beautiful than stars, your talent is more amazing than the depths of the ghost zone...Ember I love you..." Danny said full heatedly with soul as he did the first time.

_"Uh...can we leave now and return to me kicking your butt for time traveling in the first place?" Past Danny asked softly still looking at what the future holds, he then turned and saw his timeline Ember crying._

_"Uh...Ember are you-" Past Danny said only to get interrupted by her._

_"-Shut up dipstick!" Past Ember growled rubbing a few tears away. "You're disturbing a wedding!" She whispered fiercely._

_"Yeah...OUR WEDDING!" Past Danny hissed back. "Now can we leave!?" Past Danny pleaded._

Clockwork "Ember please, your vows..."

'I love how similar this is to the first time...' Danny and Ember thought happily.

_"Ah crap." Ember mumbled simply. "Okay now we can leave!" Ember said quickly._

_"Hmm let me think..." Past Danny said faking thinking. "HELL NO! We listened to my vows, I'd _love_ to hear yours!" Past Danny smirked which made Ember frown with annoyance as she sighed heavily._

_"Ugh! You're such a dipstick, you know that!?" Past Ember hissed._

_"Heh, yeah but I'm _your dipstick_..." Past Danny joked._

Ember "Danny...baby-pop...my dipstick...Danny Phantom..."

'Exactly. The. Same. As perfect as it was the first time...' Danny sighed happily.

"I know we didn't meet in a 'normal' way...like online dating, a cup of coffee, friends introducing us or even just meeting by a bus stop..." Future Ember said smiling as future Danny smiled back."No, we met more strange than possible...I tried taking over the world with my guitar while brainwashing people and you ended up being the hero and shoving me into a lunch box thermos..." Ember said deliberately making it sound stupid and strange as before.

"Baby-pop, you know there aren't words existing that can describe how much I love you..." Ember said with a small tear forming in her eye.

"What I'm saying is, you becoming a full ghost for me is everything, I love you dipstick..._and now I know how you became a full ghost for me_..." Ember finished whispering the last part.

Clockwork "Danny Phantom, do you take Ember McLain as your lawfully wedded ghost wife?"

"I do." Danny said smiling.

"Ember McLain, do you take Danny as your lawfully wedded now FULLY ghost husband?" Clockwork asked.

Ember smiled warmly hearing Clockwork emphasize 'fully ghost'. "I do."

"It is my honor to announce and pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Phantom!" Clockwork said with actual emotion.

"You may now kiss the bride." Clockwork stated in a passive tone.

Danny cupped Ember's chin with his thumb and index finger. They both leaned in, Ember wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, it was a romantic kiss. Ember's flaming blue hair rose with the same amount of power as a whole city cheering her name. "My dancing flame." Danny said softly as they parted.

The whole church clapped and cheered.

Danny grabbed future Ember bridal style and said "We'll hope to see you all at reception!" He then phased Ember and himself through the ceiling.

Danny and Ember continued their marriage, it went on forever, they were happily married in The Secondary Ghost Zone. Ember and Danny did visit the human realm but couldn't go to The Ghost Zone One anymore, Ember and Danny always met up with Tucker, Josh and Sam in the human realm.

Johnny and Kitty did go to Clockwork after Danny and Ember's wedding and asked why he called. Clockwork explained that now that they were a married ghost couple they needed to be relocated to The Secondary Ghost Zone.

Johnny and Kitty did live in The Secondary Ghost Zone for the rest of their afterlives along with Danny and Ember, Johnny and Kitty even met up with Tucker, Sam and Josh a few times.

Eventually Johnny and Kitty met Drake and Rose, they became great friends with them too in The Second Ghost Zone.

Danny, Ember, Tucker, Sam, Rose, Drake, Johnny, Josh and Rose became a group of best friends. They partied a lot, had fun and had the best times of their lives and after lives in the human world...

The End.

* * *

**If you guys want to know some extras here you go :3 (Trust me, I wouldn't bother reading it myself to be honest...)**

_Jazz = Became a professor at Yale. Lives her life helping people's education and did amazingly, she always checked up on Danny and she became best friends with Rose strangely enough._

_Sam = After two years after Danny and Ember came back, Josh proposed, Sam was definitely hesitant since she was sixteen but Kitty, Rose and Jazz convinced her that he was a definite good guy and they all knew Josh really well. Sam said yes and lived the rest of her life with him and her friends._

_Kitty = Still being married to Johnny, Johnny barely paid attention to any other girl, Kitty's needs and dreams were on his mind 24/7. Johnny literally did something romantic often, even if it wasn't an anniversary._

_Danny = Exact same as Johnny, did everything for Ember, whenever Ember felt down his mind was set on making her happy again, he took her to tons of concerts, he was always there for her concerts...eventually they had a kid, a girl called Hayley._

_Ember = With her girl and Danny, lived her afterlife, she was happy to the fullest, everyday was a dream, having such amazing friends and a family was the best thing that she could ever want._

_Johnny = As you probably read in Kitty's, treated her like a goddess. Johnny was beyond happy, he still had his bike though he would rarely use it. He was usually helping Kitty with things she needed help with, whether it was cooking, cleaning of her feelings._

_Drake = Remained with his girl Rose and visited Danny a lot because they lived pretty close in the secondary Ghost Zone and were amazing friends, turns out Drake loved video games and used to go to the Nasty Burger all the time with his friends when he was alive._

_Rose = Along with Kitty were Ember's best friends, Rose actually played drums and was awesome at it, Rose couldn't exactly sing but when it came to drums she could make the world rock out along with Ember's voice and guitar._

_Maddie/Jack Fenton = Never accepted Danny and Ember. Kitty tried hard to change their minds though she would just get blasted away, Johnny was always there to help convince them and when they started blasting Johnny was there to stop them. Whenever Danny and Ember came to visit Tucker and Sam they would meet at a place far away from Fenton Works._

_Skulker = Was never a threat since he didn't know of a such place as The Ghost Zone 2, therefore was never able to find them._

* * *

**That's it guys! Future Accident is a finish :)**

**So thank you guys for reading and thank you those who actually bothered to review! So my next story will be Phantom and McLain 2...**

**And I guess I did sort of ger that 100 reviews I wanted :3 it's basically on 90 so I'm pretty chuffed, see you in my next story hopefully :D**

**DanPhan1324 out ;)**


End file.
